How do you say, I love you?
by NFO-07
Summary: [HieixBotan] One day Hiei wakes up to find a love letter on his lap. It's from Botan and he can't believe it! Though he thinks he doesn't return her feelings, he loses it when he trys to talk to her about it. What will are lil' fire demon do?
1. The letter and confustion

Author's notes: This is a Botan and Hiei pairing fanfic. If you don't like the pairing DON'T READ IT. More importantly, unfortunately there isn't enough HxB fanfics on the net (only on some sites that I found. Which took days) On this site I've seen several, but not enough. So I'm here to add my fanfic to the list. To those who love this pairing: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!! I support you guys whole-heartedly. I saw someone write, "We need to write more Hxb fanfics to override the Kurama and Hiei pairings." I was like, "DAMN STRAIGHT!" (I really hate yaoi pairings.) Not that I hate Kurama, because I don't. I just don't like how some people think it's cute when Kurama and Hiei are paired as a couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. (kay?)

Chapter one: The letter and the worries.

Hiei was looking down at a crumpled piece of paper. He would take it out uncrumple it, read it, then suddenly crumple it up into a ball again and hastily stuff it into his pant pocket. This went on for 15 minutes. Your thinking, what is the paper about? It was a love letter. He had gotten it that morning. Hiei shifted in his seat remembering it.

It was a perfect morning. Today the birds weren't as annoying as they usually were in Ningenkita. Hiei woke up from a nice sleep. He opened his eyes slowly looking at Kurama's window. He always slept near Kurama's house. The tree was the best in the city and he knew cause he had time to look at all of them. Of coarse it wasn't like the trees in Maiki but this tree was near the same and had nice branches for him to recline in. He yawned and stretched. Something startled him though. When he stretched something shifted on his lap. He looked down and saw a letter on his lap. 'I don't remember putting this here.' He thought. He picked it up slowly and looked at the front of it. "To: Hiei" he read out loud. Well if was addressed to him he should read it. He just expected it to be an invite to one of the baka ningen parties Yuske or the others had invited him to. He ripped open the envelope revealing a sealed letter. 'Too many damn things to open' he thought aggravated. He rolled his eyes and opened the seal and began reading. It said:

Dear Hiei,

I don't know if you know this but I have feelings for you.

Hiei's eyes widened at the first sentence. 'What the hell?' he thought. Curious to see who it was, he continued.

I didn't know how to say this to you. I thought about it many times, how I should say it to you. I was embarrassed so I decided instead to write you this note. I've had these feelings for a long time. Probably ever since I met you. I look at you all the time and I want to be with you. I hope you can understand. Please, I want to know if you have feelings for me.

Love,

Botan.

He almost fell out of his tree when he saw her name. "The ferry girl likes, ME?!" he blurted.

The flash back ended and he blew his bangs out of his eyes. 'I can't believe this. The stupid ferry onna likes me. She wants to know my feelings? How bout I never liked you in that way, never GONNA!' he thought. This annoyed him though because he couldn't stop thinking about it. He pulled it out again read it another time, and he blushed. He realized he was blushing shoved it back into his pocket and scolded himself. "Why did I just blush? Maybe I'm just embarrassed that the baka ferry onna likes me. Heh yeah. That's it." He thought out loud. "Uh, what?" Kurama broke his thoughts. Hiei didn't notice that Kurama had opened his window. "Nothing! What do you want?"Hiei lied. "Oh, Just saying good morning. Um...want some breakfast?" Kurama replied suspiciously. "Hn. Fine."Hiei shrugged. He jumped onto Kurama's windowsill and followed Kurama to the kitchen. "Oh, Suichi! I didn't know your friend was here." Kurama's mother said confused. "Didn't you hear the door open? I guess I closed it softly." Kurama lied. She smiled, "Must of. Well please sit down." She told Hiei.

During breakfast, Hiei didn't know why he lied to Kurama. 'I should have told him the ferry girl sent me a stupid love letter.' He shrugged brushing it off. 'Maybe Kurama doesn't need to know everything, right? Besides if I told him he'd just taunt me about Botan being my girlfriend.' Hiei resumed to his meal. He noted that he should eat here more often. Even though Kurama's mother is a ningen she did cook good. When they got up Kurama nudged Hiei signaling him to say thank you. "Uh...Thanks." He said flatly. "Oh your welcome, dear." She smiled. He gritted his teeth at the word dear and walked out with Kurama. "Bye Hiei. I'm going to school now." He waved. "You mean that baka building?" Hiei asked dryly. Kurama rolled his eyes and strutted off. Hiei jumped into a tree and bounded one to another. He was trying to think of what to do. "Maybe I should take a nap." He yawned. He jumped into a tree and began sitting down. He heard something crackle. "Damnit! Just when I almost forgot!" Hiei growled. He took out the letter and stared at the ball. "I hate you." He said to it. Of coarse it couldn't insult him back but it seemed to look at him, almost daring him to read it again. "I don't know why I don't just throw this away..."he wondered. "In fact," he looked down at a park trashcan. "I think I'll do it now." He jumped down and stood in front of the trashcan. "Good riddance." He started to say and moved his hand to throw it. His hand stopped hovering over the opening. He started to sweat, "uh..." somehow letting go of the letter wasn't going to work. Half of him wanted to be rid of it, Half of him really didn't want to. Why? One was fear of someone who might read it. Like what if it got out and someone, like Yuske or the gang, read it he would just die. Another reason was because...He didn't want to throw away her feelings. Now why in hell's name would Hiei not want to throw away her feelings? Probably because he knew her for some time now...and she always was nice to Yukina. He heard that she stood up for Hiei when Kuwabara was telling Yukina that Hiei would be mean to her. Botan didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him, mostly because he is her brother and Botan didn't want Yukina to not like her brother. 'I guess I just respect her for that.'he thought...and spaced out.

A bird swooped by and snapped his attention. 'But nothing more! I just respect her! Nothing more!' he scolded. He put the letter back into his pocket. "When she comes to see about my feelings I'll just tell her I don't feel that way about her and that will be that," he stated. He jumped back into the tree, now with his mind cleared and fell asleep.

He woke up about 2:25pm. He stretched and sat up. "I bet kitsune is almost out of ningen school by now. Maybe we could play that ningen paint ball with Yuske and the Oaf (kuwabara)." He decided. He quickly flitted tree to tree in the direction of Kurama's school. He landed on the back sidewalk behind the school, shoved his hands into his pocket, and started walking into the field to the spot that Kurama and him usually met at. The grass waved in the wind tickling Hiei's legs as he walked. "HIEI!" he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see who it was. It was Botan flying towards him on her oar. His heart skipped a beat as she neared him. Her blue hair that was pulled back into a ponytail waved in the wind and her purple eyes sparkled in the sun. She dismounted her oar and her pink kimono ruffled as she walked towards him. He blushed. 'Oh shit, don't lose your nerve, don't lose your nerve!' He kept thinking to himself. His heart was speeding up. "Hiei, I have to tell you something." She spoke quickly. "Botan...I..I" He stuttered squeezing her letter. He couldn't say it. But why? Why couldn't he? She looked at him concerned, "Uh? You okay? Anyways, I need to tell you Hiei that Master Koenma needs everyone to get to Reiki quickly. There is a new case that Yuske and you guys need to participate in.," she explained. He stared at her with disbelief. "You...mean..you..." "Is Kurama here with you?" she asked cutting him off. "....ohh..He should be here shortly." He replied confused. "Great. Tell him to come quickly. I have to find the others." She told him and mounted her oar. He looked up at her. 'Boy, I never noticed how pretty she is....wait..WHAT??!! What happened here? I thought she wanted to know how I felt! Why did she...?? And WHY DID I JUST CALL HER PRETTY??' his thoughts jumbled together. Botan noticed his confused face. "Hiei...is something wrong? Do you need me to repeat what I said again?" she asked softly. "No I'm fine. Just hurry to Yuske would ya?" he snapped and started hurriedly to Kurama. She smiled because she was happy Hiei was back to his old insults. 'At least I know he's okay.'she thought and laughed to herself as she flew off to find Yuske.

Hiei saw Kurama and flitted up to meet him. "We got a baka case, Kurama." Hiei grumbled. Kurama noticed that Hiei said his name which ment he was in a bad mood. Usually when he is in a good mood he will say kitsune but not now. "So do we need to go to Reiki?" Kurama asked slowly. "Yes, baka! Where else?" Hiei snapped. "What's the matter?" Kurama asked raising his eyebrow. "Nothing! Would people stop asking that stupid question?! Lets leave!"Hiei snarled. Kurama rolled his eyes. 'Great I have to spend the day with the bundle of joy over here.'Kurama thought sarcastically.

When they got to Reiki, Hiei stormed in Koenma's office with Kurama trailing behind. Yuske and Kuwabara had beaten them there, and Botan was next to Koenma who was sitting at his desk. "Nice of you to join us." Koenma said sarcastically. Koenma was annoyed because of they're late arrival and impatiently waited. "Can't it, binkey sucker?"Hiei spat. Koenma gave him a look and Botan bounded over and put her hand quickly over Hiei's mouth. "Don't pay him any mind, Master Koenma. Please continue."Botan said quickly as she sweat dropped. "Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..."Koenma started again. 'Onna get your hand off my mouth!' He shouted telepathically. 'Hiei you better behave! Koenma is not in a good mood about this case and it would be better if you don't harass him.' She thought back. 'All right all right! Just move your hand!' He sent back telepathically. She took her hand off and dropped it at her side. "You have to go at the ghetto of the city and you will find a broken down house flooding with spirit energy. Kill every demon stationed at that house. And when that's done, destroy a crystal ball there. It controls the insects floating around that part. We can't have the insects spreading to the rest of the city." Koenma instructed. Yuske nodded his head. "Fine, lets go troops." Yuske joked and they departed from the office. "Sir, yes sir!" Kuwabara humored. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Your such a dyke." He told Kuwabara. "Say that again, Half pint!" He bellowed stepping up to Hiei. "Do we really need to fight, children?" Botan asked trying to break them up. "What ever. I don't need to waste my energy on shorty." Kuwabara humphed. "What energy? You have hardly any!" Hiei insulted back. Kuwabara turned around and was ready to slug him but Kurama took Hiei in a headlock instead and dragged him away. "Humph. He got lucky..."Kuwabara mumbled and followed behind Yuske. "Let go of me Kurama!"Hiei muffled in Kurama's arm. "Hiei, we really don't need you teasing Kuwabara. Or starting anymore fights." Kurama scolded. Hiei struggled lose and kurama sighed and took his arm away. "Hn."Hiei grunted and followed the others. 'This is stupid. I hate going on these baka missions.'Hiei thought. Botan flew up next to Yuske. "Yuske, I'm going to have to fight off the people who are already effected by the insects. You go on ahead." She told him. "Got your bug spray?" Yuske asked. She pulled it out and smiled. "Right here." "Be careful, Botan. I remember what happened last time. Are you sure you don't want one of us to help you?"Yuske asked concerned. She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile, "No, no. You'll need as much help as you can get. I can fend for myself, remember?" "She did do a good job of drop kicking them." Kuwabara added. Yuske shrugged. "Okay then." She smiled widely and flew away on her oar in a different direction yelling behind her, "Remember! If you need me call with the communication mirror!" Yuske waved back and turned facing the others, "You boys ready?" The gang grunted a yes and they marched into the ghetto.

"Hey Kurama did you catch the name of the street the house was on?" Yuske asked looking up and down the blocks. "Not really. Do you think Botan knows?"Kurama replied. Yuske opened his mirror and called her. Botan had just knocked a zombified man's lights out when her communication mirror rang. She opened it and saw Yuske with the others hunched over looking back at her. "Oh Yuske, Its been a half an hour. Did you get rid of some of the demons?" she asked. Yuske sweat dropped. "Not exactly..."he started. "YUSKE! I can't keep this going forever!" she yelled. "I know I know, but we're having trouble finding it." He answered back. "Master Koenma said it was on either Maple Street or Cranberry Avenue." She sighed. "Either?! Which one is it?!"Yuske growled impatiently. Kuwabara shoved Yuske out of the way. "Don't worry Botan, I'll find it."Kuwabara replied heroically. "Right." she nodded and disconnected. "What the hell was that for?!" Yuske demanded. "Yuske, I have spirit sense." Kuwabara reminded him. "Too bad you don't have common sense."Hiei added bluntly. Yuske laughed and Kurama rolled his eyes. "Shorty I'm warning you!"Kuwabara shouted. "Or what? You'll use your brain?"Hiei said dryly. Kuwabara rolled his hand into a fist and grabbed Hiei's cloak pulling him up towards Kuwabara's eye level. "Calm down children. We have work to do right now. We don't need Botan calling and nagging me again."Yuske informed and Kuwbara placed Hiei back on his feet roughly. They headed where the two streets met. "Okay Mr. Spirit sense. Which street is it?" Yuske asked. Kuwabara concentrated and tried clearing his mind. "Don't think too hard."Hiei smirked. "Shut up."Kuwabara snapped. He resumed his position and found energy being admitted from Cranberry Avenue. "Its that way." He pointed. "Alright! Let's keep on truckin."Yuske said happily and started strutting off. When they arrived 4 demons were blocking the door. Yuske smirked. "This will be a nice practice round," he laughed excitedly. They all sprang into action. The demons looked up noticing the slightly crew and ran towards them. The first one took out sword and thrusted it towards Yuske's head. Yuske quickly dodged it and gave the demon a nice right hook in the chest causing the demon to fall to the ground. The demon looked up to see Yuske's finger in his face. "Spirit gun."Yuske said which took off the demon's head. The second one threw a punch at kuwabara. It slammed into kuwbara's chest but had no affect. "Huh?"It gasped confused. Kuwabara materialized his spirit sword and sliced the demon in half. Kurama slammed his foot into the next demon's face and Hiei made diced meat out of the last one. "That was energizing." Kurama smiled and pulled his hair behind his ear.

Meanwhile, Botan had beaten many zombies and bug sprayed the insects that dropped out of their mouths. "Whew. This is hard work," she stated wiping the sweat off her face. "I wonder how Yuske and the others are doing." she wondered and pulled out her communication mirror and called. It connected with the other and she saw Kurama on the screen. "Oh hey Kurama. How are you guys doing?" Botan asked. "We defeated two of the Demon Lords. Yuske is handling the last." Kurama replied. "Oh? That's good. It's been 2 hours. Remember after Yuske rids us of the last one there is a crystal ball you need to distroy."she reminded. Kurama nodded, "That's good. We'll meet you back at Reiki."Kurama informed. "Who is that?" Botan heard Hiei's voice. He went next to Kurama. "Oh hi, Hiei."Botan greeted. "Are you nagging us again?"Hiei asked sourly. She smiled sheepishly and Kurama shook his head. "Don't tell me you need one of us down there, Onna."Hiei grumbled. "No no, Hiei. I can perfectly defend myself." Botan replied annoyed. 'He can be such a jerk sometimes.'Botan thought angrily. "Shall we call you when the crystal ball is destroyed?"Kurama asked. "Sure, go ahead. Bye." She said wiggling her fingers and disconnected.

All that was left of the last Demon Lord was some dust. Yuske put his finger up to his mouth and blew off the smoke. "Some fight. I thought they'd be a little tougher."Yuske said unsatisfied. "Some aren't. This is just scum that arises occasionally that poses little threat. Koenma just wants us to clean up the shit."Hiei explained. "Right, Now to get to that crystal ball."Kuwabara said as they entered the next room. A crystal ball stood glowing settled on a velvet pillow on a stand. "That should be it." Kurama pointed and took out his whip, and broke it into little pieces. The glowing stopped. "It's out. Better call, Botan."Yuske said and opened the mirror. It took a minute before it connected and the screen showed Botan's distraught face. "Botan what's wrong? We destroyed the ball." Yuske said into the mirror. "I don't think you did. Because right now I'm cornered at an alley." She replied with fear. She screamed and dodged the four zombies and next thing you knew she appeared again running. "Botan! Are you okay?!" Kurama asked concerned. "Not really. They're chasing me but I'll get rid of them. Ask Master Koenma! He'd know," she said hastily. Then it disconnected. "Dammit! Now we gotta call diaper rash."Yuske bellowed. Hiei rolled his eyes. And the rest sighed. Yuske connected to Koenma and spoke, "Koenma we smashed that crystal ball but its having no affect! Botan is still being stalked by zombies." "I know, I know. I watched on my screen. It was a decoy. The real one is with the last demon lord. He should still be somewhere in the ghetto because his energy is still on the radar."Koenma explained. "Great."Kuwabara and Yuske said sarcastically in unison. "Don't give me that! Get off your asses and find him, Yuske! I don't need my top ferry girl brought back in more than one piece."Koenma hollered at him. He disconnected and shut the mirror. "Right, we're on our asses."Yuske muttered rolling his eyes. Suddenly a sliding metal door shut the entranceway locking them in the crystal ball room. "The hell...?"Kuwabara blurted. "It was a trap." Kurama informed. "But that can't keep us in here for long."Hiei said and sliced open the door. The two halves dropped with a thud. Yuske smiled and patted Hiei on the back. "I knew you were useful."Yuske snickered. Hiei gave Yuske a dry look and started down the steps. "Come on, I don't want to be responsible for that baka ferry onna's death."Hiei shouted behind him. Kurama and Yuske exchanged glances. "What did that mean?"Yuske asked confused. Kurama snickered, "Wonder if that's why he was in such a weird mood this morning." "Come on guys, Koenma will have our asses if we don't get her back safe."Kuwabara said dragging them to the door.

Botan rushed behind a corner and positioned her bat. 2 zombies came and she stuck them both with a powerful blow. Blood splurted out of their mouths along with the 2 insects. "Take that!" she cried as she sprayed them with her reiki bug spray. The other 2 zombies saw her and ran after her. "Opps!" Botan blinked and ran deeper into the alley. She spotted an ajar door, ran inside, and quickly shut and locked it. Banging started to sound at the door. She backed away. "If they get in here I'll have no where to go." Botan thought out loud. "Or maybe.."She started but the zombies broke the door down and snapped her attention. They walk towards her trying to grab her but she sprayed the aerosol can at their eyes blinding them. "ARGHH!" they cried. Botan took her bat and started beating them into the floor. After 2 minutes of beating them to a pulp they passed out and regurgitated their bugs. "Damnit, they're getting harder to get rid of." She grumbled as she sprayed the parasites. She stumbled out back into the alley. "Shoot, it's a dead end." Botan sweat dropped. She decided to explore the rooftop and materialized her oar. She flew up jumped off her oar onto the roof and scanned the local area. Some zombies were still lurking and smashing some cars on the street. But there wasn't any traffic on the roads. 'Probably because they're all zombies in this area.'Botan thought. She then decided to call Koenma. She opened the mirror and connected to him. "Master Koenma, did Yuske and them talk to you?"Botan questioned. "Yes, Botan. They are on it right now. How are you?"Koenma asked concerned. She blushed. 'Koenma is always like this. Worried about his top agents.' she sweat dropped. "I'm fine. Thanks Koenma-sama. Opps! I'm mean Master Koenma. I'm sorry." she frantically apologized. He smiled on the other end, "Don't worry about it. Where are you?" he said. "I'm on one of the rooftops in the ghetto. I haven't seen Yuske or the others here."Botan told him. "Well be careful. The last Demon lord should be around your area."Koenma informed. "I'm sure though, none of the zombies knows how, or are able to get up here."Botan reassured him. "But I can." A chilling voice bellowed. Her eyes widened and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "BOTAN! BEHIND YOU!" Koenma yelled. She turned around and ducked an oncoming sword, which smashed the communication mirror. She rolled to the other side of the roof and looked up. A demon Lord was smirking back at her. He had white hair and red skin. His glaring green eyes gave a most chilling stare. He wore a huge blue cape and dark green pants with many belts holding it up and was griping his rusty sword with clawed hands. "So you are the one interfering with my zombie army. It's nothing personal, but you're going to have to die now." he decided. He held up his hand and a force came out that pushed her off the edge. "No!!"She screamed. Botan tried summoning her oar but it didn't seem to work. She scrunched her eyes shut waiting for the worst. THUMP! To her surprise she landed softly in someone's arms. Botan opened her eyes and saw Hiei looking back at her. "Thank you," she gasped, slightly blushing. "Where is he?" Hiei asked gruffly. 'Thank god I got here faster than those baka slow pokes.' Was what he was really thinking. "Up there!" she replied pointing up at the roof. The demon peered over looking slightly pissed that she wasn't dead. Hiei set her down on her feet. "Get out of here and deal with the rest of the zombies. I'll take it from here." he said and jumped on top of the roof. She nodded and started running at the other direction. 'He can be nice sometimes too.'Botan decided. She spotted Yuske and the others charging toward her. "Yuske! Hiei and the Demon Lord are on the roof over there. I'll get the rest of the insects." She reported. Yuske nodded and went to join Hiei.

Hiei jumped up on the roof and out of the corner of his eye saw Botan run away. "Hiei, the traitor. I'm not surprised. You've gone soft. I'll end your life now...I don't need you in the way." The demon stated. Hiei pulled out his sword, as did the other demon. "Famous last words, those are."Hiei smirked. The demon frowned and charged at him. Hiei dodged it and thrusted his sword into the demon's arm. The demon winced but swung his sword at Hiei anyway. Hiei blocked it with his sword and kicked him in the face. The demon lord staggered back and held out his hand making a force come out. Hiei fell back and caught the edge of the roof and swung himself back onto the roof. 'I'm through playing with him. I'll end it now.' He thought. But before he could execute his finishing move the demon threw a smoke bomb and it exploded causing smoke to cover the entire rooftop. The gas was choking and made Hiei struggle to get out. 'That demon can't hide forever.'Hiei thought ripping off his bandana and using his jagan to track the demon down. Through his Jagan, he saw the demon lord escaping down the alley. "Escape is futile."Hiei growled and jumped into the alley. He saw the demon take a turn to the left into a room and the door shut behind him. Without even bothering to check if it was locked or not, Hiei kicked down the door and entered. Hiei scanned the room. It was dark but he used his jagan to try to track him. To his dismay the room was empty and there wasn't even a door or puncture in the wall, ceiling or floor where the demon could have escaped. "Damnit. He must be able to teleport."Hiei swore. He exited the room back out into the alley. "But where would he go?" He thought out loud. Using his jagan he saw Yuske and the others pointing up at the smoke, which was now clearing and looked around them to see if the demon was there. 'Nope.'he thought. 'Wait...would he go after Botan?' He picked up her energy and searched around her. And there the Demon was. Stalking Botan. 'Great...she's too far away.' He used his telepathy to talk to her. 'Onna! Can you hear me? You better answer!'Hiei barked.

Botan was slinking around ever corner looking for more zombies. "Darn. If only I had my communicater I could ask Yuske what was going on over there." She frowned. Suddenly a voice rang in her head. 'Onna! Can you hear me? You better answer!' It was Hiei. 'What Hiei?!'Botan snapped in her head. She wasn't in a good mood already, and hearing Hiei yell at her wasn't helping. 'I lost the Demon Lord but I found him again and he's near you!'Hiei informed. Botan stopped dead in her tracks. 'WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO HIEI??!!! ALL I HAVE IS A METAL BAT, A CAN OF BUG SPRAY, AND AN OAR AND I BET HE COULD BREAK ALL OF THEM IN A HEART BEAT!' She hollered back at him. Hiei almost fell over. He caught himself holding his head. 'Don't you ever do that again, Onna!'He hissed. 'Well tell me what to do, Hiei!'She thought frantically. 'Hide! I'll be there shortly.' he instructed. 'Please hurry!' she replied. "Go my minions and get her!" The Demon Lord commanded. He was holding his crystal ball that was glowing red. The zombies obeyed and walked towards Botan reaching out to grab her. She fled away running to a nearby alley. She quickly materialized her oar and zoomed into a shed and locked the door. Inside the shed, she hid behind some boxes slightly trembling but kept quiet.

"He's not the only one who can teleport."Hiei growled and used his jagan to teleport him near the demon. He landed behind a building and looked behind the corner. The Demon Lord was trudging into the alley where he saw Botan fled. Hiei decided to lower his energy aura and follow on the rooftop. The Demon picked up Botan's spirit energy and crashed open the shed door. 'DAMN IT!'Hiei swore in his head and jumped down confronting him. The demon lord looked back and did his hand force trick throwing Hiei onto the ground. Then he proceeded into the shed and knocked down the boxes she was hiding behind. She let out a yelp as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the field. Hiei regained his footing and started to run at the demon. "That's not a good idea." The Demon lord thundered and revealed his spiked wrist and pointed it at her head. Hiei froze and growled as the demon backed away with Botan. 'Dammit ferry onna! You have to get in trouble again!' he thought. Botan's eyes were searching Hiei's. The demon had put his arm around her waist and held his wrist near her face. She inspected it. His spikes were dripping with venom. He then took out his crystal ball and griped it making zombies come to hold Hiei. 'Pfft...like this is gonna work'Hiei thought "What are you gonna do to her!?" Hiei shouted. "Oh? You want me to do something to her?" the demon smirked as he replied. He jammed one of the spikes into Botan's arm causing her eyes to widen and shriek out in pain. Hiei suddenly ripped from the zombies grasped and charged at the Demon Lord. The demon threw another smoke bomb and dropped Botan onto the ground. 'He's not getting away with this.'Hiei blared in his head. He quickly located the demon with his jagan and threw his sword at the crystal ball. He heard it shatter and the scream of the demon lord. He found it lying on the ground with the sword in his gut. "HIEI YOU BASTARD!"He screamed at him. Hiei stood over him and put his hand into the demon's face. "Burn in hell"Hiei snarled and fire shot out of his hand, taking off the demon's head and it burst into flames. He took out the sword and returned it to its sheath. He heard Botan's moan. He turned on his heal and ran back to her and knelt down. "Hiei, the spikes on his wrist contained venom. It's starting to take its effect."Botan said weakly and coughed. "What?!" His eyes widened. "I'll have to get you to Kurama."He told her. She nodded but then passed out. "Onna!"He gasped. He picked her up bridal style and quickly took off running trying to find Kurama's spirit energy. He spotted Yuske and the rest running towards him. "What happened?! What's wrong with Botan?!"Yuske demanded. "Kurama! Botan was injected with demon poison! We're gonna need an antidote!"Hiei informed Kurama quickly, ignoring Yuske. Kurama nodded, "We need to go to Genkai's temple! It's the best place for me to work an antidote." "But it's so far away. And Botan looks to be getting worse!"Kuwabara exclaimed frantically. Hiei knew the answer to that without even thinking. "Everyone touch my shoulder. I'll teleport us there." He instructed. They all placed their hands on his shoulder and with his jagan he teleported them swiftly. They were on the steps leading to the temple when they arrived. Kurama head off into the direction of the forest and Hiei and the rest ran up to the entrance. "Genkai! Hey GRANDMA! Open the door!"Yuske pounded on the door. The door flung open and Genkai was standing with a pissed off look. "What, DIMWIT?" She growled. Then she looked at Hiei who was cradling Botan with an open wound on here arm. "We need a spare room for her!"Kuwabara squeaked. "Follow me." she waved them in. She sled open a Japanese styled door and she ushered them into the room. Hiei quickly walked over to the bed and softly laid her down. Genkai departed left them for a second and came back with a pale of water and a washcloth. She dumped her hand gripping the washcloth into the cold bucket, and started dabbing Botan's arm. After two minutes, Kurama hurried in holding a bottle with a green liquid in it. "Do you have medical supplies? Like a needle?"Kurama asked her. "Yes, let me get it." she said behind her rushing out. Kurama yanked out the cork and Genkai returned and handed him the needle. He stuck it into the jar and it sucked up the liquid. He then took Botan's other arm, found a vain and injected the liquid into her. He pulled it out safely when it was all gone, and put a band-aid on the tiny hole. Kurama dropped into a chair and wiped the sweat out of his face. "That will take care of it. She'll be alright for now."Kurama smiled. The other's sighed relief and sat on the floor. "What's all the commotion?" They turned to the doorway to find Yukina standing there. "YUKINA!"Kuwabara shouted happily. She looked at Botan and put a hand on her mouth as she saw the wound. Genkai went back to dabbing. "She's fine now. Just a flesh wound now that we have to take care of."Genkai reassured her. Yukina nodded and stepped up to the bed. "May I help?" she asked. "Go ahead, child."Genkai answered. Yukina wrapped up the wound and placed her hands on the bandage. She then used her healing powers on it. "There. It should heal quickly now." Yukina smiled. Kuwabara instantly hugged her and she smiled. 'She's so nice to Botan.'Hiei thought. He rested his hands on the hilt of his sword. 'But that won't change my opinion about, Onna. And that is that.'

Heh...so did you like it? Please, please review. I NEED to know how you felt about it. I didn't make Botan all wussy like some people think she is. I also tried to keep Hiei in character....I really did try.

STAY TUNED TO CHAPTER 2!!!!


	2. Anger with a chance of Hapiness

Author's note: Ha ha! That's right UPDATE!!!!Thank you for the reviews so far. Heh...I really didn't mean for the words to be so close together. Erm...(sweat drops) But I'll try to space it out more kay? Sorry for the late update. But we gotta keep on truckin (as Yusuke says.) On to chapter 2.

GONG!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Seriously I don't.

Chapter 2: Angry with a chance of forgiveness.

Botan fluttered her eyes open and found herself snuggled in a bed. She recognized the aroma from the air and realized she was at Genkai's. She scratched her head and slowly got up. 'That's right...I was poisoned and...'Her eyes suddenly widened. She quickly looked at her arm. It was fine...didn't hurt, and a nice white bandage was on it. Then she remembered Hiei. 'Is he and the others alright?'She thought. She slid open the door and walked down the hall and opened the kitchen door.

A warm light was on with Genkai and the others sitting on the couch watching TV. She scanned them over. 'Everyone's all right.' She sighed which brought attention to her. Yukina's eyes lit up.

"Botan! Your alright!"She cried and ran over to give the grim reaper a hug. Botan smiled down at her and patted her head. Yusuke got up and smiled and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" "Okay...the arm doesn'hurt."Botan said reassuringly. Yukina was still hugging her. "It's all thanks to Kurama and Hiei. Hiei got us here quick enough and Kurama of coarse got you medicine."Kuwabara added. Kurama nodded and Hiei shrugged. "I owe you one." she softly thanked them. Yukina finally let go and went over to get a plate for Botan. "You must be hungry Botan! I'll get you something to eat."

At this point, Hiei was finished with waiting and left the room. He stepped out on the porch and went out to a tree. "Hiei, thank you for waiting with me." Hiei abruptly stopped. "Hn."He replied to Kurama without turning around. He heard Kurama walk next to him. "You must have been worried as well."Kurama explained. "Kitsune, I only waited because I needed to keep an eye on Yukina. The ferry onna has nothing to do with it. Besides, You already said she was going to be fine after you injected her." Hiei pointed out. Kurama chuckled to himself.

"Hey, what are you homos doing out here?" Yusuke laughed as he strode over to join the crew. "Nothing Baka." Hiei replied curtly. He went to jump into the tree when...that damned letter slipped out of his pocket presenting itself to Kurama and Yusuke. Both Kurama and Yusuke dropped their heads to look at it. Hiei sprang over to get it back but Yusuke was faster and snatched it up. "What is this?"Kurama asked with a smirk on his face. "None of your damn busi-"Hiei was pushed down by Yusuke's hand. Yusuke uncrumpled it and read it and showed it to Kurama. His mouth dropped but then Yusuke quickly whispered into Kurama's ear. "Give it here ASSHOLE!"Hiei yelled and grabbed it back. Yusuke and Kurama started to laugh and Yusuke was the first one to open back his mouth. "So you think Botan likes you?"He snickered. "Keep it down! And what do you mean think? She signed it shit head!"Hiei hissed. He was getting angrier by the minute.

Botan finished off her chicken and mashed potatoes and decided to change into some different clothes. She opened the door and started heading to the guest room to change. She saw Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, bickering about something. She tiptoed into her room and quickly changed into her kimono and quietly opened the door to hear what was going on.

Yusuke shook his head. "Hiei, Botan didn't write that letter! Me and Kuwabara did as a joke because today is April fool's day."Yusuke quickly explained before shouting, "APRIL FOOLS!" and then rolling on the ground laughing. Hiei's mouth dropped. After that he heard a gasp. All 3 of the boys stopped what they were doing and turned around. It was Botan. Her hand was covering her mouth in shock. Anger filled in Hiei's eyes. He threw the crumples letter at Yusuke's face and disappeared into the night.

Kurama's head drooped down and Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked down at his shoes, because Botan gave them both a glare. "Yusuke Urameshi that was the meanest thing ever!!!! I can't believe you!"Botan yelled at him. Yusuke's face turned red. "Oh come on Botan, its Hiei...he'll get over it." Yusuke defended himself. "He has feelings too!"Botan spat. Sure Hiei didn't show it all the time, she knew that, but still! She materialized her oar and kicked off to find Hiei. "God...he's a rock. It's not like it's a big deal. It was just a joke."Yusuke called at her. Kurama gave the jokester a well-deserved smack upside the head.

Hiei raced through the trees, completely mad at himself. 'Dammit I knew it couldn't be true! But why did I blush in front of her!?' He scolded himself. Never was he so embarrassed in his life. He let himself slip. 'Well that's never going to happen again.' He promised himself. And he landed on the next branch. He sat down and gave a huff. 'I thought way too much about that stupid baka letter. Christ, I shouldn't even have bothered to say anything. Well...at least I don't have to care anymore. Its better now.' He thought relieved.

Botan searched through the branches and trees looking for Hiei. She felt terrible about the whole misunderstanding. The wind was colder than usual whipping at her bare legs. She was such in a rush she forgot her socks and sandals. Finally she spotted him sitting down looking at nothing in particular. "Hiei!"Botan gasped. She saw him flinch at his name and saw his head turn slightly. Botan neared him and decided to land next to him. "Hiei, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." she quickly apologized. "For what Onna? There is nothing to be sorry about. It was a stupid ningen joke that's all."Hiei explained annoyed. Botan bit her lip. 'He's really pissed.'she winced. "But...Hiei...you thought it was real...I should of known and..."she trailed off and put a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "You did save me and all," she pointed out. Hiei shook her hand off his shoulder. "Listen Onna, I don't give a damn. I'm just doin my frickin job. I didn't ask for your forgiveness so don't give me that BS. LEAVE." He snarled and got up to leave. Botan felt like she got slapped in the face. At first she didn't know what to say...then anger took over her mouth. "Your such a prick! I thought you were embarrassed!"

"Well you thought wrong, Onna. I don't need your worthless emotions." At that he took off into the night leaving her completely outraged.

Her hands balled up into fists. "I HATE YOU!!! YOU HEAR?! HATE YOU!!"She shouted. She got back on her oar and sped back to the Temple. Thoughts were cluttering in her mind. 'All I wanted to do was comfort him and he acts like I wrote the letter! I can't believe him! MEN!' She stopped in front of her room and jumped off her oar. "Oh Botan what's the matter?" she heard Yukina ask. "Boys! The lot of them! Especially Hiei!" Botan wasn't making sense but she was so furious she didn't care. "What about Hiei?" Yukina asked. Botan tried to make her voice calmer. It wasn't Yukina's fault that her brother was a jerk. Botan explained everything and Yukina shook her head sadly. "Oh wow. I can't believe Kazuma and Yusuke would do a trick like that. Maybe Hiei was just embarrassed and when you talked about it he just didn't want to talk about it."Yukina gave Botan her impression about it. Botan sighed, "Maybe your right...maybe I'm just really tired."Yukina nodded and lead her to the guest bedroom. "You've had a long day. You should just rest now."Yukina smiled as Botan dragged herself into the room and shut the door.

Yukina's smile changed to a worried look. She went into the Kitchen where Kazuma was sitting at the table waiting for her. As soon as he saw her he got that big goofy smile on his face that she loved, and went up to her. "Um, Kazuma, can I talk to you...in private?" She asked. "Whatever you want, my sweet."Kazuma nodded. They stepped out to the porch and Kuzuma bent down his head so he could hear her. "Kazuma, did you play a trick on Hiei?" she asked knowing the answer.

Kazuma's smile was wiped off his face replaced with a frown. "Yeah, me and Urameshi did." he replied. She took a breath and explained what happened. When she got to the part about Hiei found out Kuzuma smirked. "Heh, shorty's such a sucker." Yukina sweat dropped and told him the rest. "Botan was really upset." she finished. "Well he shouldn't have yelled at her." he replied. "But Kazuma, that was still a mean trick. Poor Hiei was really embarrassed," she told him. Kazuma scowled. 'Hiei sucks! How can she defend him like that?' "Could you please apologize to her? I bet she would feel better."Yukina asked timidly. "Whatever you wish. But I'll do it in the morning." Kazuma replied reluctantly. "Thank you Kazuma!"She sang happily and kissed him on the cheek. Kuzuma blushed and got all bashful. He stumbled back in with Yukina skipping behind.

"I hit Yusuke in the head if that makes you feel any better." Kurama called through Botan's door. He heard her scuttle over to the door and open it slightly. One cotton candy eye peeked out at him. "...really?" "Yep." She slid it wider, revealing her whole face. The corners of her mouth went up. Kurama returned her smile. "I also didn't mean to laugh at you." He added. She waved her hand. "No, no. It wasn't your fault." He bit his lip thinking about if it was a good idea to ask her what happened with Hiei. He felt bold and asked her, "So...did you talk to Hiei?" Her smile turned upside down and her pink happy eyes turned a violent purple. "Yes." She sharply replied. Kurama winced. "I'm guessing it didn't go well." "No it didn't. He was a first class jerk." She crossed her arms and grumbled. "Heh...I wouldn't doubt that." he admitted.

He saw this sad look on her face. 'Hiei is really mean to Botan. He just doesn't understand her enough.'Kurama thought. "Don't listen to him Botan. He's just grumpy because he got tricked. Ignore him."Kurama explained and put a soft hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "I know I shouldn't take it personally. I really never had. I guess I was mad that Yusuke put my name on the letter without telling me." She sighed. "I'm glad. Goodnight Botan. I'm going to bed." He excused himself.

She felt better. Kurama always had nice advice to give. She wondered how he had befriended Hiei so easily. 'Hiei always is so cold to me, but I've always not let it get to me. So next time I'm not gonna blow up like last time.' Botan shut the door and crawled back into the bed and snuggled into the covers. 'I feel better tomorrow. Koenma-sama should be glad to know that I'm okay.' she thought and dozed off.

Next morning Hiei woke up from the sound of a bird. He felt a little groggy and stretched his arms with a yawn. Suddenly, all of last night's events hurdled back at him. "I HATE YOU!!! YOU HEAR??! HATE YOU!!"He remembered Botan shouting at him. Never had she ever screamed like that at him. She never had succumbed to his insults, always ignored him. But that scream made him twitch. He wasn't afraid. Heh not Onna. Just the loud tone that made his head sear. "She's so loud." he remarked. "The whole world probably woke up." Gerrrrrrrrr. He looked down at his stomach. "Man I'm hungry."Hiei thought out loud and longed for Yukina's cooking. Hiei had forgotten Botan's scream for his hunger and raced back to the temple. He landed quietly on the porch and slid open the kitchen door.

Yukina's head popped up from her pan and Oaf, Genkai, and Onna glanced over to him. Oaf shrugged and returned to his plate, Genkai went back to sipping her tea, and Onna looked back down at her plate. Her hair was down this morning, a rare event. Her long blue locks fell around its owner's shoulders, as if comforting her. "Hiei, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Yukina nervously smiled. Hiei loved her voice. Especially in the morning. Not loud and was soothing. He nodded and slumped down on the empty side of the table.

To his right was Genkai on his left was the Oaf, and across from him was ferry Onna. She didn't lift her head to meet his glance; she just ate her eggs quietly. "Mornin shorty." Oaf said between eating. "Hn." Hiei replied. Maybe he hated Kuwabara but in sense he respected him because of making Yukina happy. "How do you like your eggs, Hiei?" Yukina asked. "Hard boiled." he replied. She nodded and went back to her cooking. "Um, Botan..." the Oaf spoke getting Onna to look in his direction. "I'm sorry for getting you upset. It was only a little April fools' joke on shrimp. I didn't mean for you to be sad." He spoke softly apologizing. Hiei found this amusing and waited for her reaction. Her eyes lit up a bright pink and a smile blazed on her face. "Oh Kuwabara it's okay. I forgive you."Onna answered softly. The oaf proudly smiled back into his food. This annoyed Hiei greatly. 'She'll yell at me but not him? What's his excuse?'Hiei angrily thought. He saw ferry Onna's shoulders relax and continued eating. Oh this had pissed off Hiei. 'She yells at me for shit I didn't even do and gives the oaf, the biggest ningen fag of all, a warm smile? TO HELL WITH HER!' Hiei's thoughts exploded in his head.

"Here you go Hiei." Yukina said sliding the hard-boiled eggs off the small pan. She pushed the salt near him and a butter knife. Hiei grabbed the knife and sliced the egg into little slivers. Very loudly to get out his frustration. Genkai peered up from her cup and glared at Hiei. "Do you mind?" she snapped. Hiei shrugged and continued cutting...softer. After that was finished he gobbled up his slivers of egg and chugged down his milk. Kuwabara had also polished off his meal and slammed down his napkin. "Good Cookin!" he announced. Botan nodded in agreement. "Oh thanks." Yukina blushed delighted.

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone's head turned to the kitchen door where the sound was heard. Hiei placed a steady grip on his katana incase there was danger. "Dammit. Stupid portal." A familiar voice was heard. The kitchen door opened and Koenma (in his teenage form...it's the only way they would respect him) was standing there with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Koenma-sama!" Onna cried happily. Hiei released his grip on his sword and watched as Onna smiled at her master. "Botan you're all right! Oh! I smell eggs." Koenma said venturing to the stove. Onna stood up and went to Koenma. "What are you here for?" she asked curiously. "You are my top ferry girl aren't you?" he asked sarcastically with a smile. Onna blushed and nodded. "Oh yeah...work." she laughed to herself. 'Koenma is acting weird. He usually yells at her to get to her work. Or rather she _knows_ better than to neglect work. Baka Onna.'Hiei shook his head.

Botan looked up at Koenma. It was different seeing him taller than her. She didn't have to bend over. He seemed hyper at the moment, his gold eyes bright with life. "Well than...go get dressed. Ayame will need your help." Koenma stated and ruffled her hair playfully. Botan blushed and nodded. She hurried to her room to change. 'Koenma-sama must have been really worried.

Koenma sighed as she left. "I'm relieved." He admitted. Genkai smiled to herself and started drinking her tea again. Kuwabara stood up and went next to Yukina. "She pulled through."Kuwabara assured him. Koenma leaned against the doorway. If Botan had been hurt he wouldn't know what he would do.

Well, all this happiness was bothering Hiei. It was almost nauseating to him. Maybe it was just because ferry onna showed so much emotion towards her comrades and didn't say anything to Hiei that it ticked him off. He stood up abruptly and pushed past Koenma. He walked out down the porch and turned to jump to his tree. "Hiei, wait!" He almost tripped at his name and looked back. It was Onna. She looked at him with intense purple, with slight blue, eyes that showed regret. "What Onna?" Hiei grumbled, unwillingly. Couldn't he be left alone for one minute? She fumbled her hands. Onna was dressed fully in her bright pink kimono for work but she still hadn't put up her hair yet. "It's about yesterday. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean what I said. I really don't hate you. I shouldn't have bothered you." she finished and held her breath for his answer. 'She's...saying sorry?'Hiei thought confused. He paused then answered, "...It's fine, ferry onna." Suddenly her eyes turned a happy light pink color and her face brightened. Hiei saw a smile tug at her mouth. And unknowingly a smile tugged at his lips too.

"Okay." she replied, curtseyed and trotted off to join Koenma. Hiei's eyes flickered. That look he had just gotten from Onna just made his day.

Thus ends chapter 2!!!!!!(Jumps up and down) Yeayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!

Please review. Many sorries for being late! (Does cartwheel) Sorry I'm really hyper.

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Surprise visit

Author's note: Sorry, I had writers block, but it should get a little more interesting. Thank you for the feedback on my second chapter! I really enjoy the reviews! Okay now for the third chapter. George, bang the gong!

George: ...yes miss. (Gong!!!!!!!!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 3:Surprise visit.

Koenma took her hand and pulled her in the portal to join him. They were instantly warped back into his office. Botan quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smoothed out her kimono. "Thank you Master Koenma." She bowed and hurried down the hall to the ferry girl quarters. There was a big shelf with cubbyholes for each ferry girl. Botan's slot was next to Ayame and found hers quickly. She found her book of Enma and opened it for the new entries. She paged through and found the first victim of the day. "Uma Yuminaki. Ouch! Falls out of a window at 10:30 am."Botan read and looked at the clock. It was 10:15. "I better hurry!" she said to herself scrambling out to the front gate. She hopped onto her oar and flew quickly to the location the 29 year old was going to fall.

She made it in time as she heard a scream and the woman fell to her death. Botan flew down to the now floating soul who looked extremely confused. Botan smiled widely and greeted the woman with a huge smile. "Hiya! My name is Botan. I'm here to take you to Reiki!" Uma's mouth dropped at the sight of a blue haired girl riding an oar. "What the hell? What's going on?" Botan blew her bangs from her eyes. The same thing every time. She had to explain that they were dead and carry them off to Reiki to be placed in the correct afterlife. "Your dead sweetheart. Remember, you fell?" Uma looked down at her neglected body. "Oh my gawd! That's me! I'm dead? Oh-my-god!"Uma frantically realized.

Botan patted her oar for the woman to sit down. "Come on now. We have no time to waste." "B-but....who are you?" she asked suspiciously. Botan sighed at this too. "I have many names but they all mean grim reaper."Botan explained. "Shouldn't you be a skeleton in a robe, carrying a scythe?"Uma asked confused. Botan chuckled. It reminded her of the time she went to go get Yusuke and he said the same thing.

"Come on now, we can't be late. I have other souls to ferry today besides yours."Botan reminded her. Uma floated over to the oar and sat down softly. Botan whizzed off to Reiki with Uma holding her waist afraid to fall off. "You shouldn't be worried about falling. Your dead. Besides you'd just float anyways." Botan laughed. Uma shook her head. "I'm new to this." Botan shrugged as they entered the front gate.

Botan had been busy all morning. Suddenly her communicator mirror rang. "Botan here." "Botan, did you forget about training Higaneshi this afternoon at 1:00?" Koenma asked unapprovingly. Botan halted abruptly and stared into the screen. "Oh shoot! I almost forgot! Koenma, can someone take over for me?"Botan asked. Koenma sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah, I'll get someone. Its 1:30 go quickly now!" he hurried her. Botan nodded and shut the mirror as she flew off to Higaneshi's temple.

The fiery red head was sitting Indian style with her arms crossed and gave Botan a glare as she dismounted. "30 minutes late!"Higaneshi informed her. Botan gave a glance. "I'm terribly sorry, I lost track of time! People were just dying on me." Botan apologized trying to lighten the mood. Higaneshi didn't take it well and grumbled. "Well when am I going to be an official ferry girl, Botan? I've been going through training for a month now!" Higaneshi demanded. "I know it'll be soon. Koenma says you're improving everyday and he told me you should be ready soon."Botan reassured her.

Higaneshi pouted. "I've been ready. I fought against Yakumo too! And he was a Netherworld god!!!!"Higneshi growled. (It was in the second movie.) "I know Higaneshi and I was internally grateful for having you assist the Reiki Tantei, but you have to go through the training as everyone else. Hell, I did and I waited long years to get to the position I'm in now today."Botan explained. Higaneshi's light greenish/blue eyes flicked and rolled. She sighed, "Okay Botan. I guess I'm just mad because you were late." Botan smiled and ruffled her hair. "Right now let's go back to practicing possession."

Hiei shifted in the tree watching Onna train her apprentice for an hour now. It's not that he cared or anything just that he had nothing else to do so why not see what it took to be a "baka ferry onna." He remembered Higaneshi when they fought against the Netherworld. Well...she was weak but even with that handicap she still tried her best to help out and rescue Onna. 'So I guess she's tolerable.' he thought. He looked over at a nearby clock tower and saw that it was 2:30pm. "Kitsune should be done soon. I think I'll see what's going on there. He yawned and stretched his arms when all of a sudden...

"BOTAN! HELP!" Higaneshi screamed. Hiei shot his head out from the tree and saw a demon flying towards Higaneshi at top speed. Onna materialized her bat and swung it at the demon. The demon yelped but managed to throw her out of the way. And it was still after Higaneshi. Hiei jumped out of the tree and quickly stuck his sword in the demon's face. It screamed and thrashed, accidentally knocking her off her oar. Onna caught her in her arms as Hiei landed on the ground. The demon dropped next to him with a sickening thud and staining the ground with blood. Onna came down and returned Higaneshi her oar. "Thank you Hiei." They both replied. "Hn. It was nothing."Hiei answered brushing it off. Onna grinned as Higaneshi shrugged. Hiei looked at her through the corner of his eye. 'I never noticed that onna has such a nice smile.' he thought to himself as he spaced out. Then, onna's communicator rang snapping him out of it. 'Nice smile? I must be tired.' he denied.

"Botan, It seems you have some visitors."Koenma smirked. Botan cocked her head to one side in curiosity. "Who's there?" "Well come over here and greet them won'tcha?" Koenma laughed. Botan nodded and closed it. 'Koenma is keeping secrets again. I hate how he makes me guess.' she thought and mounted her oar. "Anyways the training for the day is over. I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?" "Uh-huh. Tell Koenma that he should make me ferry girl really soon!" Higaneshi told her. Botan gave a small smirk. Hiei disappeared and melted into the shadows knowing his work here was done.

Botan flew towards Reiki. 'Hiei's been nicer to me lately. Maybe Kurama told him to behave. Then again, Hiei doesn't take orders from anyone.'Botan thought. 'Or maybe he likes Higaneshi...?' her mind drifted. Something inside her feared that notion. Almost like she hoped he didn't. But she forgot about it and focused her mind about the visitors. She opened Koenma's front door when...something picked her up and hugged her. "Yeep!!"She gasped. She looked down and saw that it was, "Gin? Is that you?" His blue eyes flickered as they met her happy pink eyes. "Tis me Botan!" She giggled as he carried her over to Touya who looked equally happy with a smile forming on his face.

"Touya, Gin! What are you doing here?" she asked happily. Gin set her down and explained. "Botan tomorrow is the all saints day. Your Birthday." "Remember, we celebrate it then?" Touya reminded her. She blushed, "Oh-my-god I forgot! How silly of me! And you came for it. Thank you!" And she jumped and gave each of them a hug. They both laughed. "I'm sure you'll want your birthday off. I'll have someone work in your place while you're gone." Koenma smiled and folded his hands on his desk. "But who Koenma?"Botan asked slightly worried. "Well...Higaneshi seems ready. And even you said her training is pretty much complete..."Koenma pointed out.

"Oh she'll be so happy!" Botan cheerfully agreed and clapped her hands. She couldn't wait to tell Higaneshi the good news. "Well let's find some place to crash." Gin said stretching his arms and carried Botan who was giggling with Touya.

Hiei arrived in front of Kurama's school and strolled over. He was quickly walking away from his fan girls who were all waving goodbye. "The ningens raping you again?"Hiei joked. Kurama growled, "No." Hiei chuckled and they started heading towards his house. "You didn't come home last night."Kurama started and gave Hiei a suspicious glance. "So?..Don't tell me you were worried, Kitsune." Hiei bellowed. "Not really...but you got Botan pretty upset last night."Kurama replied as-matter-of-factly. Hiei hned.

He thought about how she yelled then apologized and he got all happy. 'No way am I going to mention that Onna got me to smile.' He thought. "Hn? Is that all you can say?"Kurama asked annoyed. Hiei shrugged. "Or...are you really starting to fall for Botan?"

Hiei almost tripped. "Kitsune don't make such bullshit up. It's not even remotely funny." Kurama grinned widely, which made Hiei hate him even more. "You have to admit, she's easy on the eyes." he nodded. "I never thought about, Kitsune. So shut up."Hiei said sorely. Kurama shook his head. "Fine, fine. Oh-by-the-way Touya and Gin have stopped by." Hiei looked up at Kurama slightly confused. "Why?" "Well...Tomorrow is all saints day. And they told us that's when Botan's birthday is. They came to celebrate."

'I didn't know Onna's birthday was then.' He admitted. "So will you join us?"

Hiei stopped and looked at the fox demon. "Why should I? What would that accomplish?" Kurama frowned. "Hiei it's her birthday, dammit, and if you don't go I'm sure she'll be hurt." "No she won't. Onna doesn't care." "If she didn't why did she go after you when you got embarrassed at the letter?" Hiei scoffed at "embarrassed".

"No..."

"Hiei..."

"No"

"You like her."

"No"

".........Yukina will be there."

"............Fuck you, kitsune."

Kurama smiled at his victory. "It's at 4:00 p.m. sharp. Don't be late." "Hn." "Oh and Hiei?"

"What?!!"

"Where something nice."

"What ever..." Hiei growled as he rolled his eyes.

Okay. End of chapter 3! Sorry if it was short....

Please review when you can, I like to read them! And then hopefully Botan and Hiei will realize they like each other.

Chp.4 coming soon...


	4. Birthday Bash Blues

Author's note: H'okay So far Hiei and Botan have been doing some thinking…(mainly Hiei mwaha) but now things are going to get better.

Hiei: You weirdo

Meh, go eat your ice cream.

Hiei: grrr…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, m'kay?

Chapter 4: Birthday bash blues.

Botan woke up the next morning…noticing Jin's head snuggled in her breasts. She blushed and remembered she was at Keiko's. Keiko had let her and the guys spend the night in a guest bedroom. She looked over and found Touya on the other bed snoring. She giggled, 'He looks so cute asleep.'

Jin stirred and flashed his blue eyes at her. "Have a nice sleep?" botan asked slightly annoyed. "I had a nice pillow to sleep in. Sides' Touya takes all the covers." He explained.

She snorted and made him get off her. She slipped into light pink slippers and smelled the aroma of… "PANCAKES!"She cried and ran down the steps into Keiko's kitchen. Keiko looked up from her pan with a smile.

Seated at the table were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shizuru, smoking her cigarette nether the less. "Hello sweatheart."Shizuru said mellowly. Botan's pink eyes sparkled and she took her seat next to Yusuke.

He smiled nervously and opened his mouth, "Um Botan…sorry about the other day and-" he was cut off by Botan hugging him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "It's okay. Besides, it's my birthday today!"

Yusuke laughed and his cheeks became a shade of pink. Jin and Touya stumbled down the steps. By the looks of it, Jin must of dragged Touya out of slumber to eat with the crew. "Here you go." Keiko announced as she slid the hot plate of pancakes on the table.

And they were off! Pancakes forks and syrup flew through the air as they gobbled down the special treat. Kuwabara and Yusuke gave out loud burps signaling that they were full and the feeling of everyone else was mutual.

"Were they good?" Keiko asked. Botan looked at her as if she was crazy for questioning her cooking. "They were delicious." Touya burped. Shizuru pushed in her chair to go continue her cigarette smoke outside with Yusuke not far behind.

She arched her eyebrow at him. "You know I still smoke." He reminded her with a growl. She shrugged and they went out on the porch. Botan helped Keiko with the dishes while Jin, Touya, and Kuwabara headed upstairs to change.

Keiko flashed her bright hazel eyes at the blue haired deity. "I hope you got a good night's rest because you're going to need your energy for today's festivities!"Keiko exclaimed happily.

Botan looked up and eyed the brunette. "I really can't wait! I'm really looking forward today."Botan replied. Keiko nodded, "Then go upstairs and get ready. I'll wait for you down here."

Botan smiled and dashed up the stairs. Keiko was really proud of herself. She had thought up everything to do and baked a rather impressive cake. 'Everything has to be perfect. After all, it's her birthday and I want to make it really special.' Keiko thought smiling.

The front porch opened as Yusuke slipped in, letting a musty smoke smell to fill the room. Keiko frowned at the odor and gave Yusuke a look. "What?" He asked. "Yusuke you're bringing that awful smoke smell into my house."Keiko replied angrily and went into the bathroom to get an air freshener.

"What the hell? Shizuru was just in here smoking before! And I went outside!" Yusuke growled defensively. "Shizuru puts on perfume, Yusuke, and she doesn't smoke man cigarettes. She smokes lite ones that aren't as bad." Keiko explained spraying the aerosol can of air freshener. Yusuke glared at her.

"What's the flippin difference? Christ…" Keiko rolled her eyes and pointed up the stairs. "Just go up and ask one of the guys for kalone or something." Yusuke obediently stomped upstairs muttering to himself.

"Hiei? Hiei get up." The fire demon's eyes fluttered open and moved his head to look at kurama's window. The kitsune was leaning out of his window giving him a small smile.

"It's 3:15pm. I thought we could pick out your outfit." Hiei still half asleep looked at Kurama confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kurama instantly frowned. "Hiei its Botan's birthday today! Remember? It's at 4!"

Hiei then remembered and cursed under his breath. "Dammit…"he replied groggily. Kurama pushed the window up more as Hiei jumped onto the windowsill. Kurama walked over to his closet and shuffled through it.

Hiei plopped on the kitsune's bed and noticed what he was wearing. Kurama was dressed in khaki cargo pants with a navy blue sweatshirt. His red hair looked well groomed and shiny, making Hiei shake his head. 'Why does he need to get dressed up? It's only baka ferry onna.'

Kurama finally grabbed something that would make Hiei at least decent looking and snagged a pair of jeans that looked about Hiei's size. He turned around getting Hiei's attention. It was a rugby style shirt that Kurama thought Hiei might actually like.

It had black, red, green, and white stripes on it. Hiei scanned over it. "How about this?"Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged and took the shirt along with the pair of dark blue jeans.

He went into the 'ningen room of privacy' (known to us as the bathroom) "If you want to take a shower the shampoo is in the small closet. Hint hint."Kurama yelled through the door. Hiei glared at the door. "Don't nag me Kurama." "Well you could at least use one since you got dirty from killing that demon yesterday."

Hiei stopped dead and looked at the door. "How did you-" "I can smell it." Hiei rolled his eyes and started taking off his cloak. He hung it on the hook on the door and started stripping off his undershirt and pants. Hiei opened the stall door and turned on the shower.

He felt the warm water against his back, which was quite soothing. He had picked out a bottle of shampoo, which had a scent of peppermint.

He opened it up and squeezed out a big white glob. While washing his hair, his mind started to wander. 'So I wonder what we are going to do at her birthday party. The two shinobi are going to be there. I wonder how Onna became friends with them. Bah, what do I care? The only reason I'm going is to watch over Yukina. Besides onna really doesn't care if I go…does she?'Hiei pondered.

Hiei once again spaced out thinking about Botan. Suddenly Kurama wrapped on the bathroom door. "Hiei, how long are you going to be?!" "Pipe down!" He snapped. 'Why should I care what onna thinks about me?' He scolded himself. He shut the water off and started drying himself off with a towel.

The fire demon quickly threw on his clothes and dried his hair with his towel. He came out with Kurama impatiently tapping his foot. "It's 3:55! We're going to be late!" he grumbled.

Hiei shrugged as kurama threw a pen and birthday card in his face. "What the hell is this?" "Birthday card for Botan. Sign it."Kurama replied pointing under his signature. Hiei quickly wrote it and handed to Kurama who shoved it into the envelope.

Hiei followed kurama who fled down the stairs and yelled a good bye to his mother. "All for the baka onna's birthday?"Hiei referred to kurama's fretting. Emerald eyes glared sharply at him.

"It's her birthday. Everyone's birthday is important to them."Kurama lectured as he dug the car keys into the door lock. Hiei rolled his eyes and opened the car door. "Just do me a favor: If you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say anything at all." Hiei pretended to be shocked. " Moi? Say something unkind? Why would you think of such a thing?" Hiei smirked as Kurama gave him a look as he started the car.

"Hey has anyone seen Kurama or Hiei yet?"Keiko asked worried to anyone in general. "Not yet, but they should show up sooner or later. Kurama said he was definitely coming."Touya answered.

Kuwabara snorted. "We'll be lucky if shorty makes an appearance. But if he doesn't that wouldn't be so bad either." Botan's head sunk. "Do you think he really wouldn't come?" she asked. Kuwabara opened his mouth to tell her yes but thankfully Yusuke hit him upside the head. "I'm sure he will."Yukina assured her. "He can be nice."

Everyone snorted that time. A sound of a car was heard and Shizuru looked out the window. "It's Kurama's red Honda, and it looks like Mr. Rogers is with him." Shizuru announced and Yusuke snickered. Keiko went and opened the door with the two demons dressed and groomed.

"Hello there, neighbor."Jin greeted causing everyone too laugh at the inside joke. Kurama smiled nervously not understanding and then looked at Botan when he went in. "Happy Birthday." Botan smiled and hugged him, pulled back and waited for Hiei at least to nod or something.

Hiei looked up when Kurama elbowed him in the rib. "Er…happy birthday…"he mumbled. Her eyes turned pink and bright causing Hiei to look away or he would have blushed. "Thanks Hiei." "Well I think we've waited long enough lets eat that cake!"Yusuke blurted. Keiko hit him in the arm while everyone laughed.

Botan sat on the end of the table. She was quite happy. Dressed in a white skirt and a pink hoody as she awaited her cake. To her right sat Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina. At her left sat Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, and Touya.

Jin sat on the other end, right across from her. Hiei's shirt caught her eye. 'He looks nice in that. Kurama must have made him change. Still though, he looks really cute.' she thought and giggled. Hiei had heard her and turned to her. "What?" "I like your shirt." she smiled and poked him in the arm. "Yeah, he is cute."Yusuke joked as he dodged a spoon flying at his face.

Hiei crossed his arms and slightly blushed from the attention. Keiko came out with the cake with a couple of lit candles on them. They all started singing happy birthday (except Hiei) and she set it down. "CAKE!!!!!!!!" Yusuke lunged at it receiving a hit on the head by Keiko.

"Yusuke, Botan needs to make a wish."Keiko reminded him. Botan closed her eyes and started thinking about what she would wish for. Hiei looked at her curious. She opened them and blew out the candles. Yukina clapped and Keiko started cutting pieces.

Occasionally Yusuke would tease Botan and she would tease him back. (They've always has a brother and sister relationship.) Hiei felt a tinge of jealousy. It was two sided. One side wishing he had that kind of bond with Yukina, another side jealous that Yusuke was attracting her attention.

Hiei took his spoon and dug a little piece of the cake out and flung it at Yusuke. It hit him in the forehead. Botan started laughing and looked at Hiei surprised. Hiei smirked as Yusuke growled, "Hiei your dead." Yusuke took up his spoon and flung it at Hiei.

Of course Hiei dodged and it splat on the wall. "FOOD FIGHT!"Kuwabara shouted. Touya took some in his hand and flung it at kuwabara. Kuwabara laughed and he shoveled up some of his accidentally hitting Jin instead.

Jin got him back and then got an idea to throw some at Botan. The cake almost hit her in the face if it hadn't been for Hiei blocking it with his hand. Botan gasped in realization and scrunched up her nose and glared at Jin. "You could of hit me, you sneak!" she bellowed.

Hiei threw the cake back at Jin with a pleasant splat. Hiei smirked as Botan looked at Hiei slightly surprised. 'Wow. I can't believe Hiei saved my face from chocolate cake! I thought he would enjoy that…I wonder why he's acting so different.' she thought.

Keiko stood up. "STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! YOU'RE MAKING MY CLEAN HOUSE A MESS!!!!!!!" she yelled making everyone freeze on the spot. She turned on her heel to face Hiei who gave her a stoic look.

"Hiei since you started this whole thing up you can help clean it!" she barked. He stood up. "Make me woman." He challenged. The color left Yusuke and Kuwabara's face as Keiko's face turned an angry red.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" she screamed and promptly bitch slapped him into the floor. He landed with a thunk as everyone sweat dropped. Botan jumped up and ran over to the poor demon who got up rubbing his sore cheek.

Before Hiei could make any more shrewd comments Yusuke and Kurama ushered Hiei away with them to get a rag to clean up the walls.

After finishing up what was left of the cake they headed out to the movie theatres. "Since it after all is Botan's birthday she should pick the movie." Kurama pointed out. "Hmm…are there any scary movies out?" She asked. Yusuke grinned. "Yeah, it's called The Grudge. Up for it?" he answered. She nodded and the group headed to the ticket counters.

The theatre that the movie was held in luckily wasn't crowded. Kurama sat on the very end followed by Touya, Jin, Shizuru, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Botan saw the only two seats left were next to Yukina and Hiei would have to sit next to her.

"Um…do you want to sit next to her?"Botan asked him and bit her lip. He shrugged and sat down next to Yukina and Botan sat down next to him. Hiei felt the seats were really cramped and gave an annoyed look at the screen.

As Botan sat down next to him he smelled the scent of peony next to him. He turned his head to look at Botan. She flashed him a smile then turned her attention towards the screen as the movie started to play.

Well…Hiei had seen worse scary things. This ningen movie was, to him, basically crap. He felt Botan sink lower into her seat as the music sped up, signaling a gruesome scene was to come shortly.

She held her arms around her tightly keeping her eyes on the screen. Hiei leaned over and whispered, "Is the grim reaper scared of death?" Botan looked over. "Shh..Hiei."She shushed. It got to the part where the guy saw the housekeeper dragging herself down the stairs in bloody footprints.

"Yoko are you alright?"The man on the screen asked. Hiei heard Botan hold her breath as the girl turned around. You saw the back of the girl's head as the man screamed. Botan slid near Hiei, sinking deeper in her seat.

Then the screen flashed the girl jawless with her tongue hanging out. Botan buried her head into Hiei's arm and he softly laughed. "It's not there now, you can look." He said rolling his eyes. She peeked out than sat up again. "This movie is good.," she whispered. Hiei shrugged.

"Makai is worse." Botan didn't seem to take notice because she didn't answer as she continued watching the movie. Hiei grumbled and wanted to leave as soon as possible. The music began to get eerie again and Botan leaned near his shoulder.

"Onna," he hissed, " It's just a movie." She turned to him and gave him soft purple eyes. "I know it's just really suspenseful." Hiei snorted. "Let go of my arm." He growled trying to win his arm back. He felt her grip loosen and let go. She slid down into her chair more and pulled her legs up to her chest. Botan felt a bit shunned. 'Jez…he's grumpy.'

After the movie let out everyone said good-bye. Botan walked with Jin and Touya. "Thanks for visiting me." She smiled. "No worries! Maybe we'll see you again soon." Jin assured. "Don't trouble yourselves over it." she told them.

Touya shrugged. "Just take care of yourself m'kay? Or'll we'll pummel Yusuke for it." Touya said half sarcastic. Botan sweat dropped and nodded. She gave them each a hug and said their last good byes in the park where a tiny portal was opened.

Jin and Touya both waved and disappeared into the portal. Botan sighed and headed out of the park. "Jez I'm gonna miss them." she thought out loud. 'They're probably the only demons I can figure out.'

Suddenly Botan felt demonic spirit energy behind her. "Oh! Did you guys forget someth-" Botan stopped mid sentence as she turned around to see a huge unfriendly demon in front of her. It gave her a demented grin and spit dripped from his mouth.

"You'll make a nice snack pretty girl." It snickered. Botan stood there in horror, scared to move or scream for help. It protruded forward snapping her attention and materialized her oar.

But that fail for the demon cracked it in half with the swipe of its fist. Botan yelped and stumbled backwards. Then it opened its jaw leaned forward and then……..fell? Botan took a double take to see if she wasn't imagining it. A familiar sword was stuck in its back and then a black shadow landed by its side.

"Ferry Onna…you didn't close the portal in time." Hiei informed her as he reached for his sword, flicked off the blood and returned it to its sheath. Relief spread over Botan's body and her shaky legs buckled.

She slumped to the ground staring at the dead body convincing herself it was actually dead. He walked over to her and kneeled down. "Um…thanks." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed. She than turned to her oar and let out a grumble. "Dammit." 'How am I going to get home now?'

"Onna…I'll get you home. It'll be my birthday present to you."Hiei stated. That made her smile to herself and she picked herself up. "Okay." Without answering back he picked her up and swiftly ran to a spirit world portal.

'It's so weird. Every time I'm in trouble…he's there to rescue me. I just don't get it. Then again…this time I was at the park which is where he lives…so maybe it was a coincidence.' Botan thought as her hair whipped in the wind.

But she still had this feeling that Hiei wasn't himself. He landed on the windowsill of her window on the side of Reiki's palace. She opened it and he landed on the floor of her room. He set her down and she turned around. Hiei looked at her then turned around to leave. "One more thing." Botan said.

Hiei turned around aggravated then felt her soft lips touch his cheek. She pulled back. "Thanks for helping me the past couple of days." She told him with a sincere, serious look on her face and her cotton candy eyes flickered.

He felt the heat rush to his face and he quickly turned around and left with a "Hn." One question was still on her mind as she look out the window, "How the hell did he know where my room was?"

Well that's the end of chapter 4.

Did you like it?????!!! Sorry for making you wait and all.

Hiei: It's about time slacker!!

Oh so you liked it???!!! I knew you liked Botan you silly!

Hiei:…..shut up

Review please! I always like it when you review!


	5. Dreams and accepting

Author's note: All right! Chapter 5! I'm sorry about having you guys wait so long for chap 4 before.

I would like to take the time to thank the following reviewers. I love you guys!

Bar-Ohki

Crystal Koneko

Hiei's ice maiden

Tsuki koorime

I would like to respond to botan-cute-spiritgirl:

Your response made me laugh! I added a little more humor.

Disclaimer: That's right, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Big surprise.

Chapter 5: Dreams and accepting.

Hiei arrived back at the park, alone. He really didn't want to go to the Kitsune's tonight. He touched his cheek where Botan had softly kissed him and the heat rose to his cheeks again. He pulled his arm away quickly and sat in one of the taller trees.

'Why did Onna go and kiss me? So I have been around her lately, but that's only because she always gets into trouble! And if I don't save her Koenma will nag me to death and shit.'he thought.

He fumbled with his hands and looked at the ground. All his feelings seemed to be mixed up. Something he didn't like and he decided to sleep it off.

He had a dream then. He was standing on top of a building. His bandana was off and a little minion demon was crouched on top of his shoulder. He recognized this. It was the time he planned on killing Yusuke and wanted all the three treasures.

His eyes were steadily watching Yusuke and Keiko fighting and then Keiko stormed away from the school. Hiei flitted onto the sidewalk waiting to kidnap her. She walked past him and he hit her with the sword and dragged her to the pier.

He laid her gently on top of a warehouse box and went back to the building he had earlier watched the spirit detective. Only this time…he wasn't stuck on killing Yusuke….he wanted Botan. He ripped off his bandana and, with his Jagon eye, found Botan waiting patiently for Yusuke on the roof.

Her skirt whipped in the wind and her blue hair, tied in a ponytail, was swaying. 'Onna…'he said telepathically. Her purple eyes widened and went alert. 'Hiei? It's you isn't it?' she replied. He chuckled softly. 'Yes Onna…it's me.'

'What do you want?'

He jumped over to the fence on the school roof and she looked up. She looked at him slightly alarmed but kept her ground. He jumped down across form her, never taking his eyes away. "…wha-at are you going to do?"

"I'm not here to hurt you." He replied which surprised himself. He never had said that to anyone. She looked at him in disbelief. "I don't have the items, if that's what you're here for." she said nervously.

"I know." he answered. She bit her lip. "I'm here for you.," he finally blurted. She stiffened. "What? Why would you want me?" she asked. He turned his face. "I know…it's weird but…you have to understand. All I wanted was you. Maybe that's all I wanted to say."

"Is this a trick?" she asked. He saw pink hues on her cheeks. "No. I'm serious." He said turning around. "Tell the detective I have his woman." He was about to spring into the air when her hand held onto his arm.

Her purple eyes were soft. "Wait…Hiei don't. I'm just a ferry girl but…if your not lying…I couldn't fight you. It would break my heart." He turned to her wrapped his arms around her leaned forward and then…

"OW!" He found himself on the ground, awake. "Christ…"he growled as he heaved up onto his knees and looked around. It was early morning. He rubbed his back and then remembered the dream. His red eyes softened. 'It felt so right…'

Botan was nervously clutching her new oar walking to get more papers for Koenma. Her head was deep in thought of last night and her strange dream she had. Not paying attention she bumped into a familiar red head.

"Oh! Botan!" Botan looked down into the blue green eyes of Hinageshi.

"Oh dear! Sorry Hinageshi. I didn't see you there."

She smiled and waved her hand. "Oh no, it's okay! By the way, Happy belated birthday." Botan grinned and nodded. "Thanks. And congrats on becoming an official ferry girl." They both laughed and departed going back to work.

Botan grabbed the stack of papers and carried them back into the prince's office. "Botan, did you get the deceased reports?" he asked stamping papers as he went. "Yes, Master Koenma. All 150 of them." she obediently answered.

His head dropped onto the desk. She heard him curse under his breath. "Thank you…you may leave now." She curtsied and left. She headed to the Ferry girl office and grabbed her grade book to look for new deceased arrivals.

"6 more today." she sighed. She turned around when she heard someone call her name. "Botan! Botan! Wait!"Koenma slid in and stopped her. "Change of plans." He huffed as he caught his breath.

Suddenly a blue Oni jumped on top of him. "Master Koenma!" They dropped to the ground. Botan looked down and sweat dropped at the scene. "Er…Master Koenma?" she asked. Koenma kicked George off and dusted himself off.

"Now as I was saying…before imbecile interrupted." The prince started. George hung his head in embarrassment. "I need you to go on a quick mission." Botan gave him a quizzical look. "Hai?"She asked.

"A small town in Makai is having strange events occurring with phantoms, and since you are indeed a spirit and know a lot about dealing with such I'm putting you in charge." He explained. Botan smiled determinedly. "Okay then, Master Koenma."

"One, small, thing though…"He added. Then he took her hand into his and smiled at her sweetly. "Botan, dear…there is a catch." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll need to bring Hiei with you and cooperate."

Her eyes instantly widened and she slapped his hand away. " NANI??? Master Koenma, with all do respect, how in the HELL do you cooperate with Hiei?!!" she cried in protest. Koenma sweat dropped. "But Botan, Hiei is the only one available. And besides, I think you get him on his better side."

Botan snorted at that one. "Maybe Yukina does…but me? I'm the total opposite of him!"

"Well they do say opposites attract."Koenma added a-matter-of-factly. Botan slammed her oar promptly on top of his head and he bent over in pain. "OWW!!!Botan…" "But Koenma…"she whined. He stood up, Botan noticing he was still in his teenage form making him slightly intimidating.

"Botan, listen to me. You will do this. Hinageshi will work the rest of your shift." Botan dropped her head and mumbled a yes sir. She walked out into the hall then got an instant thought. She turned around and ran up to the prince.

"What now, Botan?" "Can I bring Yukina along instead?" The Prince's gold eyes glowed in fury. Botan noticed he did look cuter and very scary in his older form. "BOTAN GO!" he snapped and pointed at the door.

At that she scrambled out of the hallway and ran out the door. "Jez, Koenma sir. That was awful harsh." George noted. Koenma spun around. "Oni! Get back to work or your ass is mine as well!" The poor Oni ran away with his tail between his legs.

Fluster Botan shot out of Reiki trailing down to the park in search of the fire demon. Botan was a bit nervous. She still had that dream on her mind. She recalled it as she flew steadily on her oar.

It was the day when Hiei kidnapped Keiko. It was very windy and she was sitting on top of the roof, the wind blowing her hair in different directions. She was waiting for Yusuke to get out from detention and the sun was slowly sinking.

She noticed the sky turning pink and orange. Suddenly she heard a voice unlike hers enter her head. 'Onna…'it spoke softly. She snapped her attention away from the sun and recognized the voice. 'Hiei…It's you isn't it.' she responded.

She wondered when the demon was going to make his move. She heard him laugh. Except the laugh wasn't a demented evil one…just a soft rumble that seemed to calm her down. 'Yes Onna…it's me.' She paused.

He sounded like an old friend calling her up on the telephone. It was weird. But she kept on task. 'What do you want?' she asked. Waiting for a reply she heard a tap on the fence. Botan looked up to find two red crimson eyes staring back.

She stood up as he jumped and landed in front of her, making his black cape whip wildly in the wind. "W-what are you going to do." she asked out of fear he was going to tear her to pieces. She wished Yusuke were out of his detention to help her.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said. Did she hear right? Never before had she ever heard him say that. And it almost angered her. This didn't happen that day. He had threatened her and Yusuke that he would kill Keiko if we didn't give him the treasures.

She wanted to tell him he wasn't doing it right, but those red eyes that were usually hard and piercing, were now soft and flickering. Hiei couldn't fake that even if he wanted to. She was confused at what he was getting at. "I don't have the items, if that's what you're here for."

"I know."

She bit her lip out of nervousness because his eyes were locked onto her. 'What did he want then?' she remembered thinking. As if he had read her thoughts he answered "I'm here for you."

She froze at the words and her mouth almost dropped open. 'What is going on?' "Nani? Why would you want me?" His face turned away from hers." I know…it's weird but…you have to understand. All I wanted was you. Maybe that's all I wanted to say."

He said letting all his feeling out in the open. She felt the heat rush to her face and her heart quicken its pace. "Is…is this a trick?" she asked unsure. She wanted to believe him. His face turned to look at her once again.

"No, I'm serious." He confirmed. And he was. He turned around on his heel. "Tell the detective I have his woman." 'No don't go.' she thought. She grabbed onto his arm before he could leave. "Wait…Hiei don't. I'm just a ferry girl but…if your not lying…I couldn't fight you. It would break my heart," she blurted. She felt his arms wrap around his waist, eyes locking onto hers he leaned forward almost filling the gap when

BAM!

Botan woke up on her floor, legs tangled into the sheets of her bed. Her door swung open with Ayame standing above her. "Botan!"She cried. Botan blushed embarrassed like she had been caught kissing Koenma. "Dream."Botan laughed. 'Of coarse Ayame didn't know what I dreamt but still! It's embarrassing.'

The flashback ended and Botan picked up Hiei's energy. She dived down…until she hit a tree. The oar crashed into the bark throwing Botan into the air. "SHITCAKES!"She shouted. She stopped herself and floated. 'Oh right I'm in my spirit form.'

"…the hell?" Botan whipped her head in the direction of the voice. It was Hiei sitting straight up on a nearby tree branch. She blinked then went to fetch her oar. "You're…floating…."the words dropped out of his mouth.

She ignored him and pulled out her oar. "You're not…a ningen…" Botan turned around annoyed. "Duh, dipshit. I've been a spirit my whole life." "Dipshit? Watch where you're flying, baka." Hiei snapped at her.

Botan sighed. 'Hello to you too. God I messed that up.' she thought. "Uh, sorry. I was caught off guard. Didn't mean to yell at you." She apologized softly. The fierceness in his eyes left him and he shrugged.

"What ever." She held her oar near her and then finally spoke. "Hiei can you accompany me on a mission?" Hiei stared at her. "Your birthday was yesterday. I don't do favors." "Believe me Hiei, You are the last person on the three worlds I'd ask but it's Koenma's orders. It's just a quick thing and then you can go back to hating the world again." she shot back.

He glared at her for being a smart ass. "I saved you a couple times in one week and you give me this BS?"He informed. Botan smiled. Her eyes turned pink. "And didn't I thank you countless times? Or do you just need an ego boost?" she pointed out. He grumbled. "Come on! You know you can't resist my smile." she persuaded as her smile grew bigger.

"HAH!"He snorted and turned away. Botan thought for a moment. "Oh…and here I was going to offer you ice cream…or as you know it 'sweet snow'." She said making him perk up. "Oh well then…"she said and turned around. "NO WAIT!!!…I mean…since your offering," he shouted. "Bingo!" she giggled.

'Curse my hunger for sweet snow.' he thought. "Now hop on." she said happily and patted her oar. He took one look and refused. "Ride the spoon? No way." Botan dropped anime style. "Its not a spoon! BAKA!" she bellowed and hit him upside the head. "Your gonna regret that!" he blared.

He lunged at her and she swiftly backed up her oar. "Oh shit" he had forgotten that he was on the branch and stepped off. He slipped off and felt Botan catch his foot. "Put me down Onna!"He hissed. "Your wish is my command." She replied and without a second thought dropped him on a branch.

"DAMN!"He screeched as he hit. "Dammit Onna!"He growled rubbing his head. "Don't get mad at me. You said let go." She answered a-matter-of-factly holding up her hands. He groaned and picked himself up. "Follow me to the portal." She called behind her. Hiei reluctantly stood up and followed.

"Stupid Onna, telling me what to do." he muttered under his breath and saw her floating in front of a huge hole to Makai. "There you are." she grinned and took his hand. Before Hiei could protest she pulled him in with her and they landed outside the village.

It was very silent and the wind whispered through the trees. Botan felt a chill run down her spine. Hiei ripped his hand from hers. "Jesus, I thought you'd cut off my circulation," he hissed. She gave him an apologetical look. "Sorry, it's just really creepy here." "Hn."He answered annoyed.

She dismounted her oar and started walking into the village with Hiei trailing behind. When they both entered the village gate it looked like a ghost town. Botan stopped and looked around. "It's deserted," she stated. "Well no one wants to live with a spirit annoying them all the time," he pointed out partly referring to Botan.

She gave him a dry look and then continued to find at least someone around. "Hello?" she called to anything in general. "Must have heard you were coming for a visit." Botan glared over to the fire demon with flashing violet eyes. "Yeah, they heard you were coming with me."Botan flying the insult right back in his face.

He ignored her and looked into the glass window. "They should be afraid." he smirked looking at his reflection evilly. "Yeah, afraid of your face." she laughed. He spun towards her eyes blazing. 'He asked for that.' she thought. She avoided his glare and ducked into one of the homes.

She touched a chair and saw white breaking everything with mad laughter. She quickly took her hand away and recoiled from the chair. "What's wrong?"

She turned around to the fire demon whose eyebrow was raised. "It was definitely here. But I'm still not picking it up." she told him. "God, this is impossible." he grumbled and started rifling through the house. She passed through the walls trying to pick up any spirit energy. Suddenly she felt that same chill again and snapped to attention.

A shrill scream was heard and a white figure appeared in front of her. She yelped in surprise and it lunged at her she dodged it and floated herself into the air. "BOTAN!" she whipped around in surprise and saw Hiei standing in the door entrance looking concerned.

The phantom laughed and through telekinesis threw knives at Hiei. He dodged them swiftly. Botan's turn. She thrusted her hand forward and through her emotions blasted the ghost back. Spirit energy spewed out throwing the ghost out of the house wailing. She floated back down to Hiei. "Hiei are you okay?" she asked.

Hiei nodded with astonishment. "Onna…did you do that?" he question pointing to the empty space where the phantom once was. She smiled. "Yeah. Didn't you know? Spirits have power through their emotions." Hiei hned and looked away. "Where did he go now?"

"I'm sure he's outside now. I'll be able to trap it in a small room and banish it. I just need your help," she explained. His eyebrow rose again. "What do you mean?" She smiled sweetly and took his hand. "Hiei…could you be bait for a minute?" He growled and smacked her hand away.

"Please Hiei? Remember ice cream?" she pleaded. He growled some more and then finally nodded. "It better be the right kind too," he reminded her. She nodded quickly.

Hiei was standing in a small room heightening his ki for the ghost to sense. 'Come out and get me.' he thought in his head. Finally he saw the ghosts' head pop out from the wall and laugh at him. Hiei stood ready and when the phantom reached him he flitted out of sight.

It stopped abruptly and then Botan dive-bombed out from the ceiling. Botan landed on the floor and threw her charm down and shouted. "EVIL SPIRIT I BANISH THEE!" It screamed and a white light consumed it and in one poof it was gone. Botan looked up with a huge smile on her face. She was so proud of herself.

"Hiei you may come out now." She called. He stumbled out from behind a table. "It worked." he blinked. "Of coarse it did, silly." and she flashed the charm at him. 'Weird.' he thought. Botan noticed Hiei favoring his left fore arm. "Are you hurt?" she asked slightly concerned.

He stuffed his arm into his pocket. "No." Botan approached him. "Yes you are, did the knife cut you?" she asked reaching for his arm. He grabbed her wrist. "Stop it, I'm fine." he lied. Botan looked at him. "Oh grow up! Its not gonna hurt your pride if I just take a look at it." she huffed. He rolled his eyes and thrusted the arm into her face.

She rolled up his sleeve and saw a cut on his arm. It wasn't deep but it was still bleeding pretty good. "Here I'll heal it." she cooed and positioned her hand over it. Hiei started to protest but finally let her do it. Her hand glowed a soft blue color and he felt his pain being relieved.

"I remember." he recalled. She looked up at him quizzically. "Nani?" "I remember you did this when I first fought Yusuke. You fought off the evil eye on Keiko's forehead with this." She looked into his eyes that seemed softer now. 'The dream last night.' she thought.

"Simple white magic." she replied as his wound fully healed. She rolled down his sleeve again. His eyes were still on her and she still felt his hand around her wrist, gently gripping it. She looked back at him. Hiei tipped his head forward and…Dinnnngggg!

Botan and Hiei snapped to attention. "Oh my compact!" He let go of her wrist and she opened it up. Koenma's face was on the screen. "Botan how are you doing?" "Fine Master Koenma. We just got done banishing it. Mission complete." she informed the prince. A smile of satisfaction formed on his face.

"Good work! Over and out!" and the screen shut off. She closed it and stuffed it back into her kimono and look back at Hiei. He turned around and started walking out the door. He stopped and turned his head slightly around. "You owe me ice cream." She nodded and quickly ran next to him.

"Hiei, you said my name! Does that mean you like me? You were so concerned looking. Were you worried?" she asked smiling. "Hn."He grunted. She poked him in the arm. "Come on Hiei. Admit it, you care for me." He shuddered at that. "Care?" he cringed. Botan rubbed her arm against his. "Hiei…you said my name." Hiei growled and tossed his head. "Don't get use to it."

"So you do care!" she exclaimed happily and her cotton candy eyes flickered at him. 'I'm getting weak.' he thought shaking his head 'but those eyes get me every time.' "What ever onna. It was just a reaction," he denied. Botan put her hands on her hips. "Hiei, you can't hide the fact that you were worried. NOW SAY IT!" she yelled into his ear. Hiei wobbled sideways. Finally he sighed, "Okay, so maybe I slightly care about what happeneds to you." She smiled again.

Well that's the end of chapter 5! See? I updated quicker this time! (I didn't have writer's block!) Happy? Did you see Hiei almost kissed her? hehehehe!

Review please!!!!!!!!


	6. Scared by our dreams

Author's note: Okay! No writer's block typing like a crazed maniac. (Whoops too late.)

Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Cept the story. Any copying of this story will get your ass kicked. I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!

Chapter 6

They went through the portal and landed back in the park in Ningenkai. It was 6:05pm and the sun was dipping down low in the sky. Botan lead the way to the nearest ice cream parlor, Hiei keeping right behind her to make sure she didn't escape from his grasp.

"Do you think it will be weird for a woman in a pink kimono entering an ice cream parlor?" she asked him over her shoulder.

"Listen, all I want is my ice cream. I really don't care what you're wearing or how ningens will react." he huffed.

"Well I asked for that," she thought out loud, knowing he was going to answer in that fashion. She opened the glass door, which Hiei took the opportunity to barge in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and dawdled in. He waited for her at the counter, tapping his foot impatiently. 'Hiei's two passions in the world. Yukina and ice cream. It's sad that Yukina is in the same rank as ice cream.'Botan pondered.

"What will you have today?" the teenager in front of the cash register asked.

"Sweet snow, ningen." Hiei addressed him.

"Er…sweet snow?" the boy asked confused and turned to his co-worker. "Do we have that?" Botan shoved Hiei aside (because she could) and gave the boy a wary smile.

"He means ice cream. One large of…."she just had realized she didn't know what flavor he liked. She leaned over to him and whispered, "Hiei which flavor?"

"Chocolate…with marshmallows." he prompted. Botan smiled again and returned her attention on her order.

"One large of chocolate with marshmallow topping and one small of vanilla with penutbutter topping." she told him. The boy nodded and rang up the price while his co-worker made the cones. She paid and handed Hiei his cone while she licked hers. "Outside or inside?"

Hiei looked up. "Hn?"

"Do you want to eat outside or inside?" she repeated.

"Outside. Being cooped up with ningens is hardly satisfying." Hiei slurped. She nodded her head and they sat on the bench. Hiei consumed his with ease while Botan took small licks enjoying the flavor.

"What is that stuff on yours?"

Botan turned at the curious demon. "Peanut butter." He blinked.

"It looks good," he added staring at it. Botan gave him a dry look and scooted away from him. He growled and scooted nearer.

"No Hiei. It's mine." she protested and shielded her cone with her hand. "Don't give me that, onna. I just want a taste," he hissed. She grumbled and shifted in her seat.

"Only one lick. And not a big one." she warned letting his face near the cone. He licked it and marveled at the flavor. "Hm…I should get this next time," he suggested.

"Sharing a cone?" a familiar voice broke into the conversation. They both looked up to find Yusuke standing above them. His smirk sliced onto his face and he sat in between them. "Cuz if you are I want some."he laughed and licked his lips.

Botan brightened at Yusuke. "Well no, Hiei is just bugging me but if you want some, only take a little." she giggled. "Me bugging you? Pft. Keep dreaming ferry onna." Hiei snorted and crossed his arms.

"You bought him ice cream? You never did that for me."Yusuke pouted. Hiei smiled to himself as a small victory. "I owed him for helping me with a mission."she excused and rubbed her arm against his.

"When was this? I thought you were my assistant? I would have gone."Yusuke mumbled. She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Yusuke I still am! Stop accusing me of that." Yusuke shrugged and started eating the cone. Hiei noticed Yusuke's arm slide around her shoulders and Hiei felt a small pang of jealousy.

He started getting slightly pissed off watching Botan brighten up to Yusuke. But Hiei remained quiet. Botan's pink eyes landed on Hiei as he scowled. "Hiei what's wrong?"she asked unaware of Hiei's jealous thoughts.

"Nothing Onna. I'm going."he informed her and stood up sharply. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks again."she told him once again. He left with a "hn." and disappeared into the trees. Yusuke glanced over, "Fire breath sure looked steamed. Maybe he was pissed cuz I took his cone from the pretty ferry girl."

Botan blushed and nudged him. "No…probably checking on Yukina." Yusuke shrugged and swallowed the last of the cone. "Didn't stand a chance."he burped. "So anyways, I was wondering if you want to come over Saturday and watch some movies."

"Like horror films?"she asked. "Yeah, you could spend the night too."

Botan nodded. "Okay. Keiko doesn't mind?"

"She's not gonna care. It's just you."

She rolled her eyes but kissed him on the cheek and agreed to it.

She arrived Saturday night outside of the detective's apartment, the warm autumn breeze soothing her. She landed on the ground and dismounted her oar. Botan was in a good mood, ready to spend time with her friend. Her sandals padded on the sidewalk when a black shadow dropped from the trees.

She stopped when she saw two red eyes glaring at her. "What are you doing, Onna?" She took her hair band out of her hair, letting blue locks fall onto her shoulders. The breeze making it wave. Hiei stepped back startled. "I was invited to watch human movie horror films with Yusuke."she replied with a smile. "Why are you here?"

Hiei turned his face and blew his bangs out of his hair. "None of your business."

Botan shook her head but kept her smile. "Okay then, Hiei." And she started to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait…" She turned back to Hiei who' eyes was to the ground. Botan waited for him to say more but he didn't. So she spoke up, "Um…want to join us then?"

Hiei shrugged. Her pink eyes flickered and she took his hand. They walked upstairs to Yusuke's door. 'I bet he came because he had nothing to do.'She thought. The heat was rushing to Hiei's face. Her hand felt nice and cool and soft. Her hair framed her face really nicely. Never had she ever held his hand, until now. And she had done it without him knowing so he couldn't protest.

Botan felt Hiei's hand start to grip hers. Thank god he was following behind her because she started to blush. 'Hiei's been acting a bit weird lately. Maybe he's just tired.' She knew that was a sad excuse but she couldn't think of anything else. They arrived in front of Yusuke's door and she let go of his hand.

Botan knocked on the door and immediately the door opened. "Hey Botan."Yusuke greeted and noticed spiky black hair man was next to her. Botan noticed Yusuke's quizzical expression. "Do you mind if he joins us?"

Yusuke grinned and shook his head. "No not at all! I didn't know he was into movies." Hiei "hned." And Yusuke turned. "I thought you hated ningen things." Hiei barged in, not wanting to answer any questions and seated himself in front of the…large…black box.

Yusuke shot a dry look at the back of Hiei's head. "Make yourself at home."

"I'm sorry. I brought some ningen food, such as chips and dip. This is traditional, no?"Botan announced. Yusuke sweat dropped. "You sound like a foreigner but yeah, that's good." He grabbed the food and Botan neatly placed her sandals on the mat. She padded over into the living room and seated herself next to Hiei.

The living room had blankets spread out on the floor and pillows. A bag of popcorn was next to the remote with a couple of flicks Yusuke had rented. Botan liked how the floor was nice a comfortable and snuggled with a pillow.  
Yusuke set the chips in front of Botan and Hiei and he shuffled through the movies. "The ring or Texas chainsaw Massacre?" and he held them up. Hiei looked at both then to Botan. "Well, Onna?"  
Botan studied them. "I think I've seen The Ring before. Let's do the other one." And she pointed to the green box. Hiei leaned on the couch while Yusuke put the tape into the VCR and plopped next to Botan. 

During the movie Hiei stared at the screen and got lost in his own thought. 'So I wonder if Yusuke really asked her to come over as a date…eh…nah…He didn't seem disappointed when I came along.' He felt relieved.

Tonight Yukina was going on a date with Kuwabara and Kurama was going out for his mother's birthday tonight, so really he had nowhere to really be. 'Maybe I should check up when Yukina gets home…I don't want her pregnant and-'

"Hiei?" Hiei sighed and turned to the blue haired ferry girl. "Can you pass the chips?" Hiei flung the bang into her lap and went back to thought. 'Hm…but would kuwabara really..er..do that? …No…he wouldn't degrade her like that. He's so ugly.' Hiei smirked to himself. Botan looked over and saw the fire demon grinning.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The movie. It's so stupid."

Yusuke had an insult prepared. "Well then why are you watching it?"

Hiei looked over. "Because I have nothing better to do." Botan gave him a frown. "You don't find it the least bit interesting?"

Hiei laughed at that. "Its ningen shit. Things in Makai are much worse." Botan rolled her eyes while Yusuke leaned over. "Jez Hiei you sound like the Hag." And then he made his voice all hoarse, "Back in the old days…" Botan giggled while Hiei gave Yusuke the stink eye. "Tell you what," the TV flipped off "How bout we do something that will excite you."Yusuke suggested.

"Oh, You're planning to kill yourself?"Hiei asked innocently.

"Har Har, Fuck you. No we're going to play truth or dare." Now this was interesting. "Truth or dare huh? Hn, fine." They sat in a circle.

"Um, how do you play this?"she asked sheepishly. "For example, if I start, I say 'Botan truth or dare?' and you will pick either one. If you pick truth I have to ask you a question that you have to answer truthfully. If you choose dare I make up a dare that you **_have_** to do. Got it?" Yusuke explained. She nodded and watched as Yusuke went first.

"Hiei!" Hiei looked at Yusuke waiting for the question. "Truth or dare?"

'He thinks he's so cool. I'm not going to be a wuss.' Hiei smirked and replied, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Botan."Yusuke challenged. Hiei's mouth dropped. He didn't expect _that_. Botan immediately turned to Yusuke with a dry look on her face. "You were planning that the whole time weren't you?"

"Why would you say that?" Yusuke asked.

"You said it right after he said dare."

Yusuke shrugged innocently. "It's not my fault Hiei's a sucker."

Hiei growled. "No way! Pick another!" He shook his head, "Nuh-uh. You have to do the dare!"

"Oh yeah? Make me!"Hiei snarled. He face seemed to say, "I dare you to try it."

"Are you chicken?" Yusuke laughed.

"No!"

"Then why not?"

"For obvious reasons."

Botan started getting nervous. 'Hiei kiss me? I don't want my first kiss to be just a dare.'

"Listen, you don't have to marry her, all you have to do is give her a little kiss on the lips."Yusuke told him, making it sound like no big deal.

"No Yusuke, I don't want my first kiss to be a dare. I want it to be with someone who kisses me because they want to."Botan protested. Yusuke sweat dropped then gave up. "Okay fine, fine. How bout you have to run down the street screaming monkey man?"

Hiei shrugged and got up. They went outside on the balcony and watched Hiei go down and run down the street screaming, "MONKEY MAN!!!!" Botan dropped down in a fit of laughter as soon as she saw Hiei scream the first time and Yusuke had to clutch the chair to hold himself up as he laughed. After that was done Hiei jumped back up, face a bit red from embarrassment. "That..that was so funny. Okay Hiei your turn." Yusuke gasped.

Hiei thought for a moment then turned to Botan. "Botan, truth or dare?" Botan squeaked from surprise and heaved up on her legs. "Um…er…dare?"

"I dare you to hit Yusuke on the head with your oar."Hiei commanded. Yusuke protested but Botan immediately slammed her oar into his skull. "Ow!! That's not how you play it! There's no violence!" Yusuke yelled as he held his tender head.

"That's for daring me to kiss her." Hiei bellowed. Botan nodded in agreement.

"Jesus…Well Botan it's your turn. (You guys take things so seriously)."Yusuke reminded. She turned to Hiei. "Hiei truth or dare?"

"Me again? Hm…truth." Botan put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "Have you ever had a crush on someone? Or a least felt something for someone?"She asked. She really wanted to know. 'Is my dream true?'

Hiei turned stoic and silence followed. Yusuke stared at the koorime curious as well. "….Hn"

Botan dropped anime style. "Hiei that's not a yes or a no! Listen you don't have to say their name."

Hiei looked down at his shoes. 'Have I felt something?' He remembered his dream with Botan. 'I don't have to say who so I guess its okay.'Though he dreaded the thought of anyone finding out. "Come on!" Yusuke poked. Hiei's head shot up and he mumbled a, "…yes…"

Botan's cotton candy eyes flickered. "Who was it?" Yusuke and Botan asked scooting in front of him. "Hn. You said I didn't have to say the name. Anyways it's my turn."Hiei sneered and pushed them aside. Yusuke and Botan exchanged glances.

"Who do you think it was?"Botan asked.

"He jipt us. I bet he was talking about Mukuro. Remember they hugged?"Yusuke whispered. Her heart sank. 'I suppose he could be right.' Botan thought drearily. Her eyes turned a soft purple.

"Yusuke." Both of their heads snapped to attention. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm layin it low."Yusuke replied noting Hiei would probably plan some evil dare. Hiei got a serious look on his face and asked, "Did you ever like Botan more than a friend?"

Yusuke froze.

"Why would you want to know that?"Botan asked confused. Why in the hell would Hiei care?

"Shut up Onna. I asked Yusuke." He snapped. Yusuke looked away for a moment his face was a little red. "Maybe once."

"Really? Are you sure?"Hiei questioned.

Now Yusuke was confused. "What do you mean? I said I thought about her like that once. That was it." Botan blushed but watched for Hiei's reaction. "Hn. Fine."

Yusuke shook his head. 'Hiei's weird sometimes.'Yusuke thought. "Okay one last time. Botan truth or dare?" Botan shrugged, "Dare."

Yusuke got a huge evil grin on his face and Botan regretted her choice. "Call Kurama and tell him you love him." Botan's mouth dropped. "I can't tell him that!!!"

Hiei gave Yusuke a glare. "Yes you do. Now do it." Botan hung her head and walked to Yusuke's phone. Yusuke was giggling while Hiei was green with envy. Botan dialed up, "……..Uh…It's the answering machine…"

Yusuke grinned. "Leave a message." Botan gave him a pleading look but he pointed to the phone. "Uh…Hi Kurama it's me Botan…I just wanted to tell you…."she took in a deep breath, Hiei grinded his teeth together, Yusuke laughing, "I love you."

Botan hurriedly hung up the phone while Yusuke patted her on the back while his laughter fit died down. "He's going to know it was a joke. You were laughing in the backround."Botan informed him. "So? It's funny!"he said yucking it up. Hiei growled and punched Yusuke in the head.

Botan turned to Hiei surprised. "Ow! What's your problem?" Yusuke snarled.

"I have my reasons."Hiei snipped and sat down in front of the TV again. "What the hell is wrong with him? I know I didn't do anything to him this time! He hit me where you hit earlier too."Yusuke whined rubbing his smarting head. Botan couldn't say she wasn't thankful but Yusuke was right.

They sat through a movie all quiet again. Botan stealing a couple glances at him. Every time she looked, he was still scowling at the TV; He could burn a hole in it, _literally_. 'Why would he be mad? I had to do the dare not him…unless…could it be?' The movie ended and it was pretty late. "1:00am."Yusuke said looking at the VCR clock. "That late already?"Botan yawned. "You're tired already? Fools.."Hiei laughed.

"Don't you take naps all day though?"Botan asked and both Yusuke and Botan gave him a look. He shrugged and put his arms behind his head. Yusuke ignored him and fluffed his pillow. "I'm gonna change. You can use the bathroom Botan."Yusuke pointed down the hall. Botan got up and went in while Yusuke headed to his room, leaving Hiei alone. 'I shouldn't have punched Yusuke. Now they might suspect something. Dammit dammit dammit.'

Botan was undressing out of her kimono folding it neatly and set it on the counter. She looked up at herself in the mirror. Her face was transparent in the mirror but she could see herself still. Her cotton candy eyes were steadily focused; her long light blue locks framed her face, nice and smooth.

She touched her face, pale skin. Her eyes went to her breasts, they weren't huge but they were proportionate to her body. She was happy with her figure. Hell she had been like this for more than a hundred years. She liked being human, tangible, but she preferred being a dead spirit. 'It takes sacrifices to be a human.'she remembered herself saying and she still believed it. Being human was a pain in her ass.

She took out her pajama's she had tucked in her kimono pocket and put them on. Light blue cloud patterns were printed on her nightshirt and the same on her shorts. She also slipped on a pink shower robe for warmth and brushed her hair. When her preparations were done she pick up her stuff and exited the bathroom.

She entered the living room again to find Yusuke in dark blue stripped PJ's sitting next to Hiei who was still in his regular attire. They both looked up from their conversation and she gave them a friendly smile.

"Nice."Yusuke commented as she scooted in between them. Yusuke noticed Hiei looking at Botan with eyes a bit wide. 'Botan does have nice legs.'Yusuke admitted.

"Do you have an extra pillow?"

"Yeah here."

Botan took the pillow and prompt it next to her bed. She pulled a comforter over to her. Yusuke looked over to Hiei. "Staying over for the night?"

Hiei took a look at Botan. He had never seen her like this. Her legs looked smooth and though she had a robe on the sleeve sagged revealing her shoulder and the little strap of her tank top nightshirt. Her hair was smooth and brushed falling down her back, bangs framing her face.

"HEY HIEI" Hiei snapped away from drooling over Botan's body and looked at Yusuke. "You sleepin over t'night or what?" Botan's face turned to look at him. Let's see, stay here with the pretty girl or leave out to sleep in the cold night with the Kitsune badgering him. What sounds better? "Hn, I guess I'll stay since I'm here."

Onna's eyes lit up. "Oh that's good!"

"Heh, okay then."

Hiei stood up. "I'll be on the balcony if you need to bother me."

Botan frowned. "Why not stay in here? It'll be warmer."

Hiei shook his head, "It isn't that cold. I'll leave the door open." His hand jerked the sliding glass door back and reclined on the ledge. "What a loner."Yusuke whispered. Botan shrugged. 'Hiei's probably use to sleeping alone. Everybody's different.'

They both snuggled into the blankets on the floor Yusuke shutting the light off. The room was now very dark. It reminded her the time they all slept together in the four dimension mansion. Soft snores. She softly giggled when she remembered Kuwabara and Yusuke snoring in the corner. They both looked so cute.

Kurama had been next to her; the aroma of roses had helped her sleep. She felt a cold wind filter in the room and heard feet tapping on the wood. Next thing she new Hiei was standing above her shaking.

"Maybe it is cold." He decided and shut the door. He climbed down next to her taking a spare pillow and rubbing his face against it. His eyes staring back at hers. Heavy breathing from Yusuke told her he was asleep, leaving her with the demon.

She blinked back. "Hey…I wanted to ask you something." He sighed letting her know he was listening. "Um…have you been having…uh?"She couldn't get the words out.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing. Forget it."She dropped it. 'Too embarrassing. Of coarse he wouldn't have the same dream.' She flushed noticing Hiei was still looking at her. "Good night."She fake yawned and shut her eyes before she drowned in his crimson ones.

He shut his too. "What ever Onna."

Botan waited till she heard Hiei's breathe become soft and steady she opened her eyes and studied the ceiling. The day's events replayed in her head. Hiei's actions were so unlike him. He had been so irritated about things she thought wouldn't bother him.

'Maybe he was cranky…I've seen him before get that way.'she thought. She couldn't imagine it any other way. Her dream floated back to her. She quietly turned her head. Hiei look peaceful in his sleep. Not the aloof boy that she knew in wake.

I'm here for you 

'I'm here for you too.'She answered and she lightly brushed his bangs out of his eyes. She pulled it away and then Hiei made a noise. He shifted and his arm brushed hers and went under his pillow.

She shivered at how it felt. 'If only you knew what I saw in that dream, you would have been scared too.'she thought looking at him. She closed her eyes and dozed off. She didn't know he had.

DREAM

**Love… I get so lost, sometimes**

Hiei was positioned on the top of the warehouse. Fog covered the pier, the sun was nearly gone.

**days pass and this emptiness fills my heart**

The orange and pick sky gave warning of the detective and his assistant's arrival. He was calm, the shadow sword at his side. He had hypnotized a few ningen thugs to keep watch. But all he could think is what the ferry girl said.

**when I want to run away, I drive off in my car**

His jagan opened. He is baiting them with spirit energy waves. He finally feels them arrive and jumps down into the warehouse, orders the slaves to gather Keiko and bring her out. "HIEI!!! You Bastard! Come out here!" Hiei smirks. They have arrived.

**but whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are **

The ningens drag Keiko out behind him. The detective has anger in his eyes, positioned to attack. Botan is behind him, alert but her eyes are unsure. His heartbeat quickens, eagerly looks at Botan. "So you do have Keiko." Yusuke snarls. "Yes…I'll trade you her if you'll give me the rest of the treasures." Yusuke flashes them.

**All my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn**

"Good set them there." Yusuke does as told and Keiko is thrown into Botan's arms. This time there is no eye on Keiko's head. "I can't let you have those treasures!" Yusuke growls cracking his knuckles. Yusuke jumps at Hiei and throws a punch. Hiei dodges it and runs to Botan.

**without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside **

"HEY!" Hiei wraps one arm around Botan and jumps onto a box. The blade goes near her face. "If you want her alive I suggest you take your girlfriend and leave. Then I will promise to return her safely." She pants and shakes

Yusuke looks up not wanting to leave her but she speaks, "Go Yusuke, I'll be fine, just get Keiko home." He nods and leaves with Keiko in his arms. When Hiei feels Yusuke is gone, he pulls the blade away from her face and lets go of her gently. She turns around to face him. He is taller than her, she has to look up. "What are you going to do with me?" Hiei looks down into her pink eyes.

**In your eyes  
the light the heat**

He places his hands on her hips and rubs her sides. She shivers and he feels her hand go to his cheek. Soft, pale, and cool. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her near his mouth.

_**in your eyes  
I am complete**_

He stops almost reaching her lips and lets it hang. "I wanted you for so long."he breathes on her.

_**in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches**_

He smells her sweet scent of peony. Her eyes soften and her lips tremble. He dips into her then. She gasps in the kiss.

_**in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches**_

He growls as she starts to fall. He holds her up kissing her harder, tasting her lips. Soft and pink.

**in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches**

He feels her hands rest on his shoulders she starts to kiss back. He pulls her in more, feeling her chest press against his.

**in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat**

There are gasps in between their breaths. Finally when he is satisfied he pulls away from her.

**in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete**

Heavy breathing is heard. He puts her down and gives her the 3 items. "Take them back. I don't want them anymore."

**I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes**

She looks up gratefully still stunned from the passionate kiss. He holds her one last time then flits away. Then… WAKE

Dark blue ceiling….Hiei sits up, panting. He looks around the room and finds the clock. 5:00am. It is still dark. He catches his breath and leans against the pillow. Another dream. He shivered. That was too much.

He looked down at Botan. Her eyes were closed and her side rose up and down steadily. He sighs relief but his face is hot. His heart still beating as a reminder. 'That was so…much. Why in the hell would I dream that?' He stands up. 'I've gotta go. Maybe some training will help me.' He takes one last glance at Botan. He kneels down, sweeps the hair from her cheek, and gives her a soft peck. 'At least you won't be scared Onna. Just sleep.' And he leaves.

DREAM

Love… I don't like to see so much pain 

Botan finds herself running. She can't see well though, it's foggy. Then she hears footsteps running beside her. "Something's wrong with this stupid watch! It keeps saying one mile away and yet it's been more than that!" She recognizes Yusuke's voice.

**I get so tired of working so hard for out survival  
**

"He is deceiving us by luring us to him." Yusuke curses as then end up in front of an old warehouse. Yusuke smashes in the door. She tries to stop him but he blindly runs in. 'He's so worried about Keiko. Oh Hiei why?'

**I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive **

She follows in and finds Yusuke decking normal humans to the ground. She is startled by Yusuke's angry yell. "HIEI! You Bastard!! Come out here!" Out from the shadows Hiei appears. The ningens come with Keiko.

**_And all my instincts, they return_**

Botan readies herself, scared and unwilling. Hiei expression changes when his eyes land on Botan. They flicker and he grunts stepping forward. "So you do have Keiko."Yusuke says through clenched teeth. Hiei's attention snaps to Yusuke again.

_**and the grand facade, so soon will burn**_

"Yes…I'll trade you her if you'll give me the rest of the treasures." Yusuke takes out the loot. Botan tries to protest but Yusuke ignores her. "Good set them there."The demon points over to halfway between them. The controlled bodies drop Keiko into her arms.

_**without a noise, **_

Botan looks down remembering the demon eye. 'What? There is nothing there?' Botan thinks. She holds Keiko carefully. "I can't let you have those treasures!"Yusuke declares and balls his hands into a fist. She watches Yusuke jump into action and just when he is about to punch Hiei he disappears and reappears running towards her!

_**without my pride**_

Her eyes widen as she feels his arm hook her and he jumps onto one of the warehouse boxes. She sees Yusuke turn around quickly. "HEY!" To Botan's horror she finds the shadow sword's blade near her face. "If you want her alive I suggest you take your girlfriend and leave. Then I will promise to return her safely." She gulps and trembles.

I reach out from the inside 

Chocolate alarmed brown eyes are looking at her. "Go Yusuke, I'll be fine, just get Keiko home."she reassures him. He has to get out or Keiko might get involved in more danger. He nods reluctantly and carefully picks up his friend and slipped out. There were a couple of seconds before he sheathes his sword and she feels his arm loosen and let go.

**In your eyes  
the light the heat**

She turned around to face him. He was taller than before. She looks up remembering what he had said on the rooftop. His eyes are gentle red orbs staring down at her. "What are you going to do with me?"

**in your eyes  
I am complete**

She suddenly feels his hands on her hips and rubs them up and down her sides. A shiver runs down her spine. It feels so nice. 'He does care.' Out of affection for him she places a hand on his hot cheek. It is soft and he purrs into it. His eyes flicker at this act and she feels his arms come around her pulling her face closer to his.

**in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches**

She feels her heart beat faster as she is drawn to his lips. He suddenly stops only centimeters away from her mouth. His eyes flicker, "I wanted you for so long." She feels the same way and her eyes cloud up.

**in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches**

She can smell his peppermint scent and her lips hesitate. Then his head moves forward quickly and she feels him dive into her mouth. She gasps surprised by his action. Her knees buckle under her and a growl rumbles from his throat.

**in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat**

She feels his strong arms pull her up and kissing her harder. His lips are eager and passionate. Her trembling hands hold onto his should and she leans in kissing him back. He answers by pulling her in more, her breasts pressing against his chest.

**in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete**

She gasps breathing in air as he is and then finally is satisfied and pulls away. She pants catching her breath and he sets her back down on her feet. He shoves the items into her hands. "Take them back. I don't want them anymore."He explains.

**I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes  
**

She looks up relieved and gives him a warm smile. He embraces her once more and then he disappears before her. She smiles still, the case is closed. She turns around dazed and…WAKE

Darkness…then lit with a tiny film of gold. Botan's heart feels light and she shivers. She can see the tiny slit of the sun rising over the hills. She then notices Hiei is gone. Botan squints her eyes to read the clock. 7:30.

'How long has he been gone?' she turns to look at Yusuke who is still asleep. She smells a weak scent of peppermint on her hair and touches her cheek. She feels warm but is afraid to accept it. "That dream…I had another." She shivers again. 'It felt so real.'

Well that was a bit long, no? I like this chapter though. I had so many ideas!!! So please review!! I really want to know how you felt about it. The song is called "In your eyes". You should listen to it!! I have it recorded so I listen to it all the time.

Chapter 7 is next!

Love… I don't like to see so much pain I reach out from the inside 


End file.
